Fanfiction
by twentae
Summary: [CHAP 7] Lantern Festival / Siapa yang kau sebut 'Sayang' breng— / "Yang kau pakai itu… dada palsu ya, Hyung?" / "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan kita akan kabur… oke?" / "NIH! BUKTI TANDA CINTAKU PADAMU, SAYANG!" Splash! / "XIUMIN-HYUNG! CHEN! LARI!" / —artikel 'Aksi Tabrakkan Maut EXO-M dan Barongsai' pun diterbitkan. / EXO-M x Xiumin and EXO-K x Kyungsoo.
1. Fanfiction

**Title : Fanfiction**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Xiumin and Huang Zitao**

**Length : Oneshot**

**_twentae_**

"Tao, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu, _Hyung_?"

Jawaban sarkatis dari Tao membuat Xiumin mendengus pelan. _Maknae_ itu bahkan tidak menatapnya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi. Xiumin merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang _Hyung_ EXO sudah jatuh di mata si Kung Fu Panda Tao.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memainkan laptopmu, aku bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laptopmu?" Xiumin kembali bertanya, kini disertai dengan nada jengkel.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya 'Tao, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan laptopmu?' seperti itu." Lagi-lagi Tao menjawab tanpa menatap mata sang _Hyung_, membuatnya semakin jengkel dan memilih untuk duduk disamping Tao; berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah _Maknae_ EXO-M itu lakukan.

"… TaoRis?"

Seketika, Xiumin merasa _dilemma_. Ia bingung harus menangis atau menertawakan Tao sekeras mungkin karena, oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertawa jika temanmu tengah membaca _fanfiction_ tentang diri mereka sendiri dan temanmu yang lain?

Tao melirik Xiumin, "aku tebak kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini, di depan laptopku, dan membaca sebuah _fanfiction_ yang merupakan salah satu kata kramat bagi para idola."

"Katakan, Tao, apa kau paranormal?" Xiumin menatap Tao dengan cengirannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kecil oleh Tao.

"Tidak, tapi aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang mempunyai keahlian untuk melakukan _wushu_, wajah yang tampan, kemampuan _rap_ yang lumayan dan pintar membaca ekspresi semua _member_ EXO karena EXO adalah kumpulan idiot yang sangat mudah dibaca ekspresinya, kecuali aku, tentunya." Tao menjelaskan dengan wajah datar, membuat Xiumin bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar-benar Tao atau tubuhnya tertukar dengan Sehun?

"Dan aku bukan Sehun. Tch, aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya."

Xiumin memilih untuk diam, karena sepertinya Tao memang bisa membaca seluruh ekspresinya.

"Oke, jadi… kenapa aku membaca _fanfiction_? Mudah, karena aku ingin tahu apa yang _fans_ pikirkan tentang aku. Dan ternyata… mereka berpikir bahwa aku adalah _uke_-nya Kris _Gege_. Uh, baiklah, aku akan membaca _fanfic_ TaoHun atau TaoHan saja lain kali." Tao menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Mendengar alasan itu membuat Xiumin kembali mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang para _fans_ pikirkan tentang Xiumin? Apakah mereka berpikir bahwa Xiumin ini seseorang yang hebat? Atau… hanya seseorang yang tidak begitu penting di EXO?

Entah kenapa, ia menjadi merasa pesimis terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau mencoba?" pertanyaan Tao membuat Xiumin tersadar dari lamunanya, "huh?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. Tao menghela nafasnya pelan, terkadang ia bingung mengapa Xiumin menjadi pemuda tertua di EXO, karena wajahnya seakan berkata hal yang lain pada Tao.

"_Hyung_ mau mencoba membaca _fanfiction_? Mungkin, _Hyung_ akan tahu apa yang para _fans_ pikirkan tentang _Hyung_." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao baru merasa bahwa ia seakan-akan bertanya pada bocah TK. Tapi toh, yang terpenting Xiumin dapat mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya.

Xiumin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "um… baiklah." Jawabnya dan segera menatap layar laptop itu dengan antusias.

**_twentae_**

LuMin/XiuHan

"_Luhan-ah…." Xiumin berkata pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikkan bagi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, menatap pemuda yang kini terperangkap diantara kedua tangannya. Mata pemuda itu menggambarkan rasa takut yang besar, oh, andai saja ia tahu bahwa Luhan sangat menyukai ekspresi itu._

_Baozi yang ketakutan…_

…_pasti akan terasa enak, bukan?_

_Tangan Luhan bergerak untuk meraih dagu mungil itu, memaksanya agar ia tidak bisa menatap hal lain selain Luhan, dan hanya Luhan. Luhan tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat ketakutan, ia bahkan lupa bahwa ia pernah mempelajari bela diri; yang seharusnya bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini._

"_Sebentar saja," suara parau Luhan bergema di telinga Xiumin. Pemuda itu menggigit pelan telinga Xiumin, membuatnya memekik pelan._

"_Lu_—_"_

"_Mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit."_

_Dan dengan itu, Luhan membanting tubuh Xiumin ke kasur, lalu_—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH YA AMPUN APA ITU!?"

Pekikkan kencang Xiumin hampir membuat Tao terjatuh dari kasurnya sendiri, hal itu pasti akan sangat memalukkan dan Pangeran Tao tidak bisa melihat orang lain menertawakan kebodohannya.

"_Yah_! _Hyung_! Apa-apaan?!"

Xiumin tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Tao, ia masih terus menutupi kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan dan berkata, 'oh, mataku yang polos!'. Tao mendecak pelan melihat ekspresi dramatis _Hyung_nya tersebut. Jika Tao tidak salah, bukannya Luhan adalah _Drama King_ di EXO? Apa _Hyung_nya yang satu ini ingin merebut posisi itu dari Luhan?

"_Hyung_!" Tao mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Xiumin, membuat sang pemilik bahu menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Horor, takut, malu, semua menjadi satu.

"T-Taozi," Xiumin menjawab dengan suara serak, "itu… itu _fanfiction_? K-Kenapa Luhan…?" Xiumin tidak dapat melanjutkan pertanyaannya, bayangan Luhan menjadi serigala buas memenuhi imajinasinya dan ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa bermimpi indah malam ini.

Tao mengusap punggung Xiumin perlahan, berusaha menenangkan _Hyung_nya yang terkena _shock _berat. "itu belum seberapa, _Hyung_… biasanya, kedua tanganmu akan diikat dan—"

"_Yah yah YAAAAH_! Aku tidak mau dengar, oke?!" potong Xiumin, pipinya sudah dipenuhi semburat merah kali ini. Tao menyeringai, ck, _Hyung_nya yang satu ini masih perlu banyak belajar jika ingin memasuki dunia imajinasi para _fangirl_.

Xiumin menatap takut-takut kearah laptop Tao, "bisakah… kita membaca hal yang lain?"

"Maksudmu membaca _fanfic_ yang lain? Bukan LuMin?" Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Xiumin mengangguk, ia tidak ingin Luhan menjadi buruk di matanya, tidak selama dia akan tinggal satu atap bersama Luhan.

"Baiklah," jawab Tao setuju, "kita akan mencari _fanfic_ yang lebih 'jinak' kali ini, oke?"

Dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan, Xiumin mengangguk.

**_twentae_**

ChenMin/XiuChen

_Xiumin menatap langit yang berwarna oranye dan dihiasi gumpalan kapas putih. Alisnya mengerut, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kebawah, cemberut, menandakan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulis kecil yang ia bawa, dan menatap buku itu dengan tatapan bangga._

_Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, disusul dengan suara merdu yang selalu menyanyikan Xiumin lagu-lagu pengantar tidur, "menulis lagi?" tanyanya. Xiumin tersenyum, meski tidak menatapnya, Xiumin tahu bahwa lelaki itu pun tengah tersenyum._

"_Ya,"_

"_Apa hidupmu selalu penuh dengan drama? Kenapa kau selalu menuliskan drama, sih?" tawa kecil menyudahi pertanyaan lelaki itu. Membuat Xiumin menatapnya sambil cemberut._

"_Aku menuliskan drama, Chen, bukan memainkan drama." Elaknya._

"_Oh, aku tidak yakin," Chen menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajah kekasihnya, "darimana kau mendapat semua inspirasi itu jika bukan dari kenyataan, Xiuxiu?"_

_Xiumin terdiam, benar juga, kenapa ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu?_

"_Hei, apa-apaan nama itu?"_

"_Luhan selalu memanggilmu Baozi, dan kau membiarkannya. Sekarang aku, yang notabe adalah kekasihmu, memanggilmu dengan sebutan Xiuxiu, dan kau tidak terima? Menyedihkan sekali nasibku." Chen menaruh telapak tangannya pada dada bagian kirinya sembari memasang ekspresi tersakiti._

"_Bu-Bukan begitu…."_

_Chen terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi bersalah pemuda dihadapannya. Ia menarik tengkuk pemuda itu, mendekatkan wajahnya dan_—

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Tao, yang baru saja meneguk air mineralnya langsung menyemburkan semua air yang berada pada mulutnya kepada dinding tidak bersalah dihadapannya. _Lagi-lagi teriakkan Xiumin _Hyung_ menganggu bagian terbaik_, pikir Tao.

"Apa lagi, _Hyung_?"

Xiumin menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, "dia… dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" protesnya. Tao memutar bola matanya, sungguh, lama kelamaan ia jengah dengan semua ini.

"_Hyung_, kau adalah kekasihnya Chen _Hyung_, tentu saja kau akan memberikan ciuman pertamamu padanya."

"Ka-Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!"

Tao menghela nafas frustasi, "ini _fanfic_, _Hyung_. _Fan-fic_. Ingat itu." Tao menekankan setiap katanya, membuat Xiumin menatap seprai kasur Tao dengan pandangan bersalah.

"_Mian_… baiklah, lanjutkan saja," Xiumin bergumam. Tao meng-klik tanda 'x' dan mulai mencari _fanfic_ Xiumin lain dengan _cast_ selain Luhan dan Chen.

**_twentae_**

KrisMin/XiuRis

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Xiumin bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal, membuatnya berpikir apakah murid-murid lain di koridor dapat mendengarnya juga? Ah, bukan sembarang murid, tapi apakah 'dia' dapat mendengarnya juga?_

_Remasan tangan Xiumin pada buku Matematikanya mengerat, seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung pada buku itu. Matanya terus menatap keramik lantai, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar dengan liar ke kedua pipinya._

_Dan kemudian, dia datang._

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Jantung Xiumin semakin berdetak tidak terkontrol. Bahkan kini kedua mata Xiumin telah terkatup erat, berusaha untuk kembali mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Xiumin memberanikan diri menatap koridor._

_Kosong._

_Helaan nafas lega pun meluncur dari bibir Xiumin, kedua bahunya pun menjadi rileks kembali. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bertatapan mata dengan_—

"_Siapa yang kau cari?"_

—_Kris._

_Nafas Xiumin tercekat. Suara berat familiar itu berada tepat di daun telinganya. Perlahan, ia menoleh dan menemukan seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang selalu Xiumin sukai._

"_Ah… K-Kris, bukan, bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok…."_

Sial_. Xiumin membatin, ia bisa merasakan rona merah kembali menghiasi pipinya, dan kata-katanya yang terdengar gugup pun tidak bisa membantunya dari situasi ini._

_Kris tersenyum, ia mengacak pelan rambut coklat Xiumin, membuat sang pemilik surai coklat mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena malu. Melihat hal yang menggemaskan itu, Kris mencubit kedua pipinya pelan._

"_Kau mau… pergi makan siang bersamaku sebentar?" tanyanya. Xiumin; yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk pada ajakkan kencan Kris. Rasanya jantungnya seakan bisa meledak kapan saja dan_—

"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_ disini!" protes Xiumin. Tao bergumam tentang bagaimana Xiumin selalu menyela disaat-saat yang bagus, namun Xiumin tidak menghiraukannya dan memilih untuk lebih fokus kepada apa yang layar laptop Tao sedang tunjukkan.

"Ini karena Kris _Gege_, _Hyung_. Kalau boleh kuberi tahu, Kris _Gege_ itu _forever seme_ di kamus para _fangirl_. Jadi, mau dengan siapapun di EXO, tetap saja dia yang akan bertindak paling _manly_ di _fanfiction_ itu." Jelas Tao, nada tidak terima bisa terdengar jelas di setiap kalimatnya.

Xiumin sempat membisu, "Maksudmu… lalu, Luhan? Bagaimana dengan Luhan dan aku? Siapa s_eme_nya?" Xiumin yakin, tentu saja Luhan _uke_, melihat dari wajah pun semua orang bisa tahu bahwa ia adalah—

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja kau!"

—_Seme_? "A-Apa? Tapi… tapi Luhan cantik dan…."

"_Hyung_, kita sudah membaca _fanfic_ itu di awal, oke? Dan kau lihat bagaimana Luhan mengontrolmu?" Tao tertawa pelan, "lagipula, di khayalan para _fans_, Luhan adalah tipe yang posesif terhadapmu, jadi tentu saja itu memudahkannya untuk menjadi s_eme_." Tao menjelaskan layaknya professor.

"Di khayalan para _fans_? Lalu di dunia nyata, menurutmu Luhan seperti apa?"

"Posesif terhadapmu, dan seorang _Drama King_." Tao tersenyum menyeramkan ketika melihat ekspresi panik Xiumin.

"Tu-Tunggu! Aku 'kan _manly_! Aku mempelajari _taekwondo_ dan Luhan? Oh, ayolah, ini _Luhan_, semua orang tahu bahwa ia adalah _Barbie_ di EXO!" protes Xiumin. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan itu.

"_Hyung_, aku juga mempelajari _wushu_, dan tetap menjadi _uke_-nya Kris _Gege_, lihat?"

"Kris 'kan memang _forever seme_!"

"Aku berani bertaruh aku juga pernah membaca _fanfic_ dimana Chanyeol atau Kai—entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat—menjadi _seme_ku." Tao mendecak, prihatin kepada nasibnya. Latihan _wushu_nya kini terasa tidak berguna lagi.

Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, biasanya ia selalu bersikap dewasa dan (berusaha untuk menjadi) _manly_, tapi posisinya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bersikap seperti itu, menurut Xiumin. "tidak adil! Tidak adil!" pekiknya sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke boneka panda pemberian _fans_ untuk Tao.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_," Tao menepuk pundak Xiumin, seakan mengerti perasaannya, "kita lanjutkan saja, ya?" tawarnya yang disambut dengan anggukan pasrah Xiumin.

**_twentae_**

LayMin/XiuLay

_Siang itu, Lay tengah duduk dibawah pohon rindang sembari memeluk gitar kesayangannya. Ia akan menampakkan senyuman kecil jika mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia menolong pemuda dengan pipi chubby yang terjatuh, membuat bukunya berserakan dimana-mana._

Aku tidak sempat menanyakan namanya_, Lay berpikir, sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan itu. Ia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menepis seluruh pikiran yang berkaitan dengan orang itu._

"_Um… mian,"_

_Lay membuka kedua matanya ketika mendengar suara lembut tersebut dan menemukan seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya berdiri dihadapannya, tengah memainkan ujung blazernya yang kebesaran dengan gugup._

_Oh, ya Tuhan. Itu. Sangat. Manis._

"_A-Aku ada kelas seni tadi pagi, dan kebetulan a-aku teringat olehmu. Aku rasa… aku harus berterima kasih, ja-jadi aku membuatkan ini untukmu," si pipi chubby itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Lay._

_Lay mengedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya mengambil benda yang lelaki itu genggam; patung Unicorn kecil dari tanah liat yang manis._

"_Unicorn…?"_

"_K-Kau tidak menyukainya?"_

_Lay tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipitnya dan menggeleng pelan, "bukan begitu, hanya saja… boleh aku bertanya kenapa Unicorn?"_

"_Aku pikir… U-Unicorn itu mirip denganmu." Jujurnya, ia kembali memainkan ujung blazernya dengan gugup, membuat Lay meringis pelan dalam hati karena sikap manis itu._

"_Oh ya? Apa kau suka Unicorn?" tanya Lay, ia berusaha menyembunyikkan senyum lebarnya. Pemuda dihadapannya terlihat terkejut selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan kaku._

"_I-Iya." Jawabnya._

_Lay meletakkan gitarnya disamping, menumpu dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya di lututnya, seringai kecil terlihat diwajahnya, "Apa kau juga menyukai Laynicorn?"_

_Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Lay ketika melihat mata pemuda dihadapannya melebar dua kali lipat, tapi kemudian tawa Lay mati ketika pemuda itu menjawab._

"_I-I-I-Iya."_

_Lay seakan tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya, seseorang yang ia pikirkan, seseorang yang diam-diam telah mengambil hatinya… menyukainya?_

"_Hei, dengar, a-aku juga menyukai_—"

Tao melirik Xiumin yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dengan bahu yang bergetar. Suara tawa yang terpendam bisa Tao dengar samar-samar, membuat Tao yakin bahwa pemuda itu tengah tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya. Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan seketika itu tawanya meledak, Tao bisa melihat kedua sisi matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Tidak, itu— pfft— bisa kau bayangkan ekspresi Lay ketika ia berkata '_Apa kau juga menyukai Laynicorn?_' ya ampun itu, itu sangat— Hahahahaha!"

Tao tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar hal itu, tidak bisa dibayangkan memang. Menurut Tao, Lay adalah tipe pemuda yang tidak bisa berkata-kata manis, selalu gugup dan canggung. Membayangkannya menjadi pemuda yang _gentle_ saja Tao tidak bisa.

Setelah itu, gelak tawa memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut.

"O-Oke, hentikan," Xiumin mengusap air matanya sembari memegangi perutnya, "jadi…." Xiumin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia bingung, haruskah ia mengatakan hal ini pada Tao? Jika ia mengatakannya, akankah dirinya dan Tao menjadi canggung setelah itu? Hal-hal negatif mulai memenuhi pikiran Xiumin.

Karena kini yang tersisa hanyalah TaoMin/XiuTao.

"_Hyung_," panggil Tao, Xiumin menoleh sembari tersenyum canggung, "uh, kau yakin, ingin melanjutkan hal ini?" tanyanya gugup. Xiumin mengangkat bahunya dengan kaku.

"Terserah."

Tao menyeringai, "baiklah, jangan menangis jika kau menjadi _uke_, ya?" ejeknya. Xiumin memutar bola matanya, ia sudah menyerah akan hal itu, menjadi _uke_ Luhan sudah menghancurkan harapannya untuk menjadi s_eme_. Jadi, Xiumin tidak begitu peduli lagi.

**_twentae_**

TaoMin/XiuTao

"_H-Hyung,"_

_Xiumin mengerang pelan begitu sesuatu mengguncang bahunya, memaksanya untuk meninggalkan alam mimpi dan menghadapi kehidupan nyata yang melelahkan lagi. Xiumin mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan menatap sosok manusia setengah panda dihadapannya._

"_Ada apa, Tao?" tanyanya sambil menguap._

_Tao melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin, takut-takut ada yang mendengarkan hal ini selain dirinya sendiri dan Xiumin, jika itu terjadi, maka Tao tidak akan menjadi manly lagi di mata para fans. "a-aku tidak bisa tidur, aku baru saja bermimpi buruk."_

_Xiumin menghela nafasnya, "lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya. Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, "Hyung, tidur bersamaku, ya?"_

"_Uhuk uhuk!" Xiumin tersedak saliva-nya sendiri, ia mengutuk pelan pikirannya yang bisa-bisanya berpikiran seperti itu. Melihat Hyungnya yang terbatuk-batuk tidak jelas itu, Tao mengedip dua kali sebelum menyadari mengapa Hyungnya seperti itu._

"_Y-Yah! Bukan seperti itu maksudnya!" Tao mencubit pelan paha Xiumin, membuatnya meringis pelan dan menatapnya sembari cemberut. "sakit, Taozi!" rengeknya. Tao memutar bola matanya sambil bergumam, 'salah sendiri.'_

"_Boleh 'kan, Hyung?" kali ini Tao hampir menggunakan senjata rahasianya; bbuing bbuing. Xiumin mengangguk pelan, terlihat pasrah, ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk kasurnya pelan. "sini."_

_Tao menurutinya dengan senyuman lebar, tangannya melingkari pinggang kecil Xiumin begitu pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya disampingnya. Tao meletakkan dahinya di pundak kiri Xiumin._

"_Hyung, baumu enak,"_

"_Hm. Tao, jangan terlalu sering pergi bersama Luhan, dia membuatmu menjadi aneh sepertinya. Kenapa kalian berdua suka sekali berkomentar tentang bau tubuhku, sih?" Tao tertawa pelan ketika mendengar nada jengkel di kalimat Xiumin._

"_Itu karena kami menyukaimu, Hyung."_

_Tao bisa merasakan tubuh Xiumin menegang, "A-Apa? Aku rasa aku salah dengar,"_

"_Tidak," elak Tao. "aku tidak begitu yakin soal Luhan Gege, tapi aku, Huang Zitao, menyukaimu, Hyung. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, termasuk Luhan Gege sekalipun, mengambilmu dariku."_

_Xiumin bisa merasakan matanya mulai dipenuhi air mata, ia berbalik, mengahadap Tao. Matanya menatap iris hitam Tao dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya jarak diantara mereka menipis dan_—

"HAHAHAHA KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI _YEOJA_ _HYUNG_!" tawa Tao meledak, Xiumin memukul pelan bahunya, membuat tawa Tao berubah menjadi kikikkan kecil.

"Kau juga penakut, Tao, pemuda _manly_ mana yang berkata, '_a-aku tidak bisa tidur, aku baru saja bermimpi buruk._' Dan '_Hyung, tidur bersamaku, ya?_'" Xiumin menirukan mimik dan suara Tao ketika berkata seperti hal itu, kali ini giliran Xiumin yang tertawa.

Tao baru saja hendak menjawab ketika pintu kamar mereka terbuka, kepala Luhan menyembul dibalik pintu. Otomatis, baik Xiumin maupun Tao menatap sang rusa yang selalu ceria seperti biasanya.

"_Baozi_, Tao, _kajja_! Kita ada pemotretan hari ini~" Luhan berkata dengan semangat, Xiumin mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi—melewati Luhan yang berada di depan pintu—dan memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Luhan; ia tidak bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya karena bayang-bayangan serigala-buas-Luhan masih membuatnya takut.

Luhan memeluknya singkat, dan cengiran diwajahnya semakin membesar ketika melihat Xiumin berjalan agak cepat hanya agar bisa menghindarinya—yang sebenarnya, jujur Luhan salah mengartikan hal itu. Xiumin menjauhi Luhan karena takut sedangkan Luhan berpikir Xiumin menjauhinya karena malu.

"Tao," pandangan Luhan beralih ke sang panda, menemukannya tengah membereskan laptopnya dan balas menatap Luhan dengan polos, "apa _Gege_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Baozi_-ku tadi?" tanya Luhan, cemberut menghiasi bibirnya dan Tao hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Hanya membaca _fanfiction_." Jawab Tao singkat, Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bertanya _fanfic_ apa yang mereka baca dan ketika Tao menjawab 'LuMin' dengan nada tidak semangat, Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memberikan ibu jarinya pada Tao, _thumbs up_!

Luhan kemudian pergi dengan berlarian kecil dan wajah bahagia yang tercetak jelas, seakan-akan hidupnya dipenuhi dengan pelangi, permen kapas, _unicorn_, juga gelembung-gelembung lucu.

Jika kalian berpikir Tao berbohong, maka kalian salah, lagipula Xiumin dan Tao memang membaca _fanfic_ LuMin, 'kan?

"Posesif," adalah komentar terakhir Tao untuk Luhan.

**-END-**

**Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini! Me love ya'll guys *nangis bahagia***

**Kedua, saya pengen kalian tahu kalau jujur, saya nggak bisa bikin seme!Xiumin. Jadi kalau kalian ngerasa nggak enak sama Xiumin yang terlalu 'girly' disini, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Ketiga, kenapa saya nulis 'LuMin/XiuHan'? Saya nulis LuMin karena ingin menegaskan bahwa sebenarnya **_**seme**_**nya disini adalah Luhan, biasanya orang-orang beranggapan bahwa nama awal kayak 'HunHan : seme!Sehun uke!Luhan' gitu. Tapi karena sebenernya yang terkenal itu namanya 'XiuHan' jadinya saya juga mencantumkan nama itu di **_**pairing**_**nya.**

_**Thanks for reading**_**! **_**Mind to review**_**? *bbuing bbuing* ^^**


	2. Fanfiction (Kyungsoo version)

**Title : Fanfiction (Kyungsoo version)**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok (Xiumin), and other EXO members**

**Length : Oneshot**

**_twentae_**

"Percayalah padaku, Kyungsoo-_ya_," Xiumin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Kyungsoo, "sebagai _Hyung_mu yang tertua di EXO, jangan—kuulangi sekali lagi—jangan pernah membaca _fanfiction_, sebagus apapun itu, semenarik apapun itu. Berjanjilah padaku—tidak! Bersumpahlah kau tidak akan membukanya, s_aeng_!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan perubahan suara Xiumin yang hampir seperti membentaknya. Tapi sorotan mata Xiumin mengatakan bahwa ia serius dengan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo mengerjap sekali, "memangnya seburuk itu, _Hyung_?"

"Oh, lebih buruk dari yang kau bayangkan, Kyungsoo_-ya_."

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengerjap, "sungguh?"

"Demi seluruh _baozi _di dunia ini, aku bersungguh-sungg—"

"_Baozi_! _Kajja_, Kris sudah memanggil kita untuk kembali ke _dorm_!" teriakkan Luhan yang tidak bisa dibilang merdu itu merusak suasana kamar Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi oleh aura aneh. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Xiumin memekik ketakutan, "astaga, astaga, astaga! Seseorang sembunyikan aku sekarang juga, kumohon. Aku bahkan belum mempunyai istri dan anak! Tidak! Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak memasuki perusahaan bodoh ini dan hidup sederhana saja. Masa bodoh dengan uang, hidupku jauh lebih penting—"

"_Hyung_," Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "sudahlah, kita turun saja, oke?" dan Xiumin mengangguk setuju dengan kaku. Ia mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo selama menuruni anak tangga, dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar Xiumin mengucapkan mantra Jepang. _Setahuku Xiumin _Hyung_ pergi ke China, tapi kenapa ia justru hafal mantra Jepang?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Luhan terlihat tidak begitu senang ketika Kyungsoo dan Xiumin sampai di lantai bawah, Kyungsoo menilai. Matanya menatap tidak suka kearah tangan Xiumin yang mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo. Ia menarik kasar tangan Xiumin yang bebas dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengerikan sedangkan Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan 'tolong-aku-kumohon'.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa untuk Xiumin ketika pintu utama _dorm_ EXO-K tertutup.

**_twentae_**

Kyungsoo duduk di kasurnya dan melipat kedua kakinya dengan keripik kentang—milik Kai yang ia ambil secara diam-diam—di pangkuannya. Mata Kyungsoo terus menatap objek persegi dihadapannya, seakan-akan objek tidak berdosa itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat dunia akan hancur, atau semacamnya.

"Memangnya seburuk itu, apa?" Kyungsoo bergumam dan matanya menelusuri bacaan '_EXO Fanfiction_' yang tertulis dengan besar di layar laptopnya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk," Kyungsoo berujar dan Sehun muncul dari balik pintu. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum berkata, "boleh aku disni? Diluar sangat berisik karena Chanyeol _Hyung_ mengusulkan untuk bermain _Truth or Dare_."

"Kau tidak ikut bermain?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "itu mainan untuk bocah." Ucapnya dan melengos masuk.

Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan tingkah _maknae_ EXO-K tersebut. Rasanya seperti mereka membuat _maknae_ itu dewasa belum pada waktunya. Sehun melirik kripik kentang di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan bertanya, "bukannya itu milik Kai?"

Kyungsoo melirik kripik kentang di pangkuannya sebelum menampakkan cengiran lebar, layaknya seorang istri yang tertangkap basah membeli perhiasan dengan uang simpanan suaminya tanpa izin dan sepengetahuan sang suami.

"Seharusnya kau membaginya denganku, _Hyung_," Sehun mencomot kripik kentang itu dan Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Mata Sehun beralih ke laptop Kyungsoo dan kedua alisnya terangkat dengan sempurna.

"_Fanfiction_?"

Kembali, Kyungsoo menampakkan cengiran tidak berdosanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membaca _fanfiction_, _Hyung_?" tanya Sehun dan Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gugup, "Xiumin _Hyung_ melarangku untuk membacanya, tapi karena larangan itu aku jadi penasaran dan memutuskan untuk membacanya." Kyungsoo bercerita layaknya ia telah menendang seekor anak anjing yang tidak berdosa.

Sehun menatapnya datar. "oh, begitu."

"Kau tidak akan mencegahku untuk membacanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Sehun hanya mencomot kripik kentang, "aku ini _maknae_, aku tidak punya hak untuk itu." Jelasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sehun sebelum meng-klik salah satu _fanfiction_ secara asal.

Oh, andai saja Sehun menghentikan Kyungsoo.

**_twentae_**

KaiSoo

_Kyungsoo menatap horor kearah sosok yang kini berada diatasnya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir bahwa laki-laki dihadapannya yang selama ini sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri dan ia manjakan, mempunyai sisi liar yang menakutkan seperti ini._

"_T-Tunggu, Kai…."_

_Kai menyeringai, "kau takut, Hyung?" tanyanya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Kai menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat ketakutan di wajah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-nya terlihat lebih seduktif dengan pancaran horor dimatanya._

"_Tenang saja Hyung," Kai berbisik dan Kyungsoo bergidik pelan karena suara Kai terdengar begitu menggoda di telinganya._

"_Aku akan membuatmu merasa enak, aku berjanji."_

_Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Kai melumat dengan ganas bibir ranum Kyungsoo dan_—

"AAAAAAAAKK ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA MATAKUUUUUU!"

Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi 'brak!' yang keras, mampu membuat semua member EXO-K selain Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun Kyungsoo mengabaikan seluruh pandangan itu dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju dapur. Ia mengambil mentimun dan mengirisnya menjadi dua irisan mentimun, lalu meletakkannya di kedua kelopak matanya, berharap hal itu bisa membersihkan matanya kembali.

Sehun menatap tingkah aneh Kyungsoo beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptop Kyungsoo. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan _fanfiction_ yang Kyungsoo baca karena terlalu sibuk menghabiskan kripik kentang Kai. Ketika matanya menelusuri satu per-satu bacaan itu, ia—

"KYUNGSOO _HYUNG_ JANGAN HABISKAN MENTIMUNNYA, SISAKAN UNTUKKU!"

**_twentae_**

"Seharusnya mendengarkan Xiumin _Hyung_, seharusnya mendengarkan Xiumin _Hyung_, seharusnya mendengarkan Xiumin _Hyung_…." Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali layaknya mantra, membuat Sehun jengah dan mengambil dua mentimun dari kelopak matanya, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan jengkel.

"Oh ayolah, _Hyung_, kau hanya salah meng-klik _fanfiction rated M_," ucap Sehun sembari memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dan bergumam tentang, 'kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya itu, Sehuna, kau tidak tahu, kau tidak tahu.'

Sehun mendecak pelan dan mengambil alih laptop Kyungsoo. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lincah di _keyboard_ dan beberapa saat kemudian, ia menunjukkan layar laptop Kyungsoo pada si burung hantu yang ketakutan.

"Ini," Sehun menunjukkan, "aku memilih yang _rated K_ kali ini."

**_twentae_**

HunSoo

"_Aku ingin membeli bubble tea. Temani aku, Hyung." Sehun berujar dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Setahu Kyungsoo, teman soulmate bubble tea Sehun adalah Luhan, namun kenapa kali ini ia mengajaknya? Apa ia tengah bertengkar dengan Luhan atau semacam itu?_

"_Kenapa aku?" tanya Kyungsoo._

"_Karena aku ingin." Sehun menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya keluar dorm._

_Kyungsoo tahu Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu ataupun tipe yang banyak bicara, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa akan secanggung ini rasanya jika berjalan berdampingan bersama Sehun tanpa adanya yang memulai percakapan._

_Kyungsoo menduduki salah satu tempat duduk di toko bubble tea langganan Sehun, ia memainkan ujung bajunya dengan gugup dan Sehun melenggang pergi entah kemana, memesan bubble tea, mungkin._

_Sehun kembali, Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tidak membawa bubble tea._

"_Ini," Sehun menyerahkan bucket mawar itu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap bucket itu dan wajah Sehun secara bergantian, tidak mengerti._

"_Kenapa_—_"_

"_Karena aku ingin." Potong Sehun dan meletakkan bucket itu di meja dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerjap dua kali, menatap bucket mawar itu masih dengan tatapan bingung._

_Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menyentil pelan dahi Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemilik dahi memekik kecil dan menatap Sehun dengan cemberutnya. "aww! Untuk apa itu, Sehuna?"_

"_Karena aku ingin." Sehun berujar, "dan kau terlalu pabo. Tidakkah itu jelas? Aku menyukaimu."_

_Mata Kyungsoo melebar, dan warna merah muda mulai mendominasi pipinya, membuat sosok dihadapannya berpikir bahwa ia terlihat dua kali lebih manis sekarang, rasanya seperti ia bisa memakannya kapan sa_—

"Kenapa—"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop, dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"—kau memilih _fanfiction_ ini?" tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu, dan Sehun bisa melihat sedikit semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Sehun menyeringai kecil sebelum menjawab, "karena aku ingin."

Hening.

"Apa-apaa— pffft— hahahahahaha!" Kyungsoo tertawa keras dan Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo mengusap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya dan menatap Sehun dengan cengiran lebar.

Sehun balas menatapnya dan tersenyum aneh, "apa kau sadar, _Hyung_?" Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Bahwa kau selalu menjadi _uke_." Cengiran di wajah Sehun mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada kucing _cheshire_ di dongeng _Alice in The Wonderland_.

Kyungsoo menatap tidak suka kearah Sehun, "aku ini _manly_! Dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku _memang_ _manly_, kita lihat saja." Jika ini animasi, mungkin kedua lubang hidung Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan angin saking bersemangatnya. Sehun melirik ekspresi Kyungsoo dan terkikik pelan.

"Ya, kita lihat saja."

**_twentae_**

SuD.O.

_Suho menghela nafasnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai coklat Suho dengan perlahan, membuat senyuman kecil tampak di bibir Kyungsoo._

"_Ada apa?" Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat Suho menghela nafasnya._

"_Tidak ada," Suho bergumam pelan, "hanya saja terkadang aku merasa tidak pantas menjadi leader EXO." Lanjutnya, Kyungsoo mendengus tidak setuju._

"_Omong kosong."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti, Kyungsoo-ya," Suho terduduk dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam, "lihatlah Kris, dia tampan, berwibawa, dan semua orang mematuhinya. Sedangkan aku? Oh, ayolah, aku bahkan butuh satu jam lebih untuk membangunkan kalian semua, sedangkan Kris? Tck, jentikkan jarinya saja mampu membuat seluruh EXO bangun."_

_Jika mereka bukanlah seorang idola, maka Kyungsoo sudah menampar Suho sejak tadi._

"_Hei, dengar, Kim Joonmyeon," Suho sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang terdengar mengerikan, "kau adalah kau. Kris adalah Kris. Kita tidak butuh dua Kris atau dua Suho disini. Kita bukanlah EXO tanpamu, dan kita juga bukanlah EXO tanpa Kris. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar fans meneriakkan namamu? Apa nama Kris yang mereka teriakkan?"_

_Tenggorokkan Suho tercekat, seakan ia menelan sesuatu yang menghambat saluran tenggorokkannya. "Kyungsoo-ya…."_

_Tatapan Kyungsoo melembut, "lagipula, kau yang aku cintai, bukan Kris ataupun yang lain." Kyungsoo mengusap kedua pipi Suho dengan lembut. Suho bisa merasakan air mata mulai memburamkan pandangannya, ia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan_—

Klik

Suara itu bergema diiringi dengan tawa Sehun yang menggelegar.

"Kau lihat, _Hyung_? Kau seperti seorang istri yang menenangkan suaminya! Hahaha! Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau itu _uk_—"

Kyungsoo memasukkan lima kripik kentang kedalam mulut Sehun, membuatnya tersedak dan tengah terbatuk-batuk seperti kakek-kakek. "jangan ucapkan kata itu," larang Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun dengan _death glare_ namun yang ditatap tengah sibuk menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati!" Sehun menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan Kyungsoo menatap tanpa semangat kearah Sehun, "kau bisa membunuhku, _Hyung_!" kali ini giliran Sehun yang menatapnya dengan _death glare_. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun.

"Salah sendiri!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sehun memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kekanakkan itu. Terkadang, ia bingung mengapa dirinya _maknae_ di EXO jika kenyataannya, EXO adalah kumpulan bocah TK dan Sehun sendiri, tentu saja, pemuda yang dewasa.

Pemuda dewasa yang hobi menunjukkan _aegyo_. Yup, s_angat_ dewasa.

"Aku yakin aku akan menjadi _seme_ kali ini," Kyungsoo berujar dengan antusias. "daaaaan… apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Baekhyun! Aku akan membaca _fanfiction_ aku dan Baekhyun!" jika Kyungsoo mempunyai ekor, pasti ekornya tengah bergerak-gerak saking senangnya saat ini. Sehun menguap dan menatap Kyungsoo yang bersemangat dengan datar. _Baekhyun_, Sehun berpikir. _Psh, Baekhyun dan Luhan itu seperti saudara kembar yang terpisah, kemungkinan besar kau tetap menjadi _uke_, _Hyung_._

Tapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menmbaca pikiran Sehun.

**_twentae_**

BaekSoo

"_Baekkie!"_

_Kyungsoo menjerit pelan begitu Baekhyun memeluknya erat, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. "B-Baekkie, tenanglah, a-aku kesulitan bernapas!"_

_Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan melonggarkan pelukannya, ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, membuat Kyungsoo berkata bahwa Baekhyun harus mulai menjauhi Chanyeol karena sepertinya rasaksa itu mulai menularkan virusnya kepada Baekhyun._

"_Aku tidak tertular Chanyeol," Baekhyun mencubit pelan hidung Kyungsoo, "percayalah." Baekhyun mengerling nakal kearah Kyungsoo dan pipi pemuda yang lebih muda itu memerah._

"_Baby Soo," Kyungsoo mengerjap, kemudian menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjuknya sendiri, Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya yang lebih longgar kali ini, "menjauhlah dari Kai, oke?"_

_Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan cemberut, "kenapa? Kami 'kan teman," protes Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mendengus. "kau tidak menyadarinya, Soo-ya? Ketika aku melihat berbagai foto dari fansite, aku sering kali melihat Kai menatapmu dengan tatapan…. Uh, pokoknya jauhi saja dia." Kali ini bukan permintaan, melainkan perintah._

"_Tapi_— _kenapa?"_

"_Karena kau milikku." Baekhyun bergumam pelan namun Kyungsoo masih dapat mendengarnya. _

"_A-Apa?"_

"_Kau," Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo tepat di dadanya, "milikku," kini Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "seorang. Ingat itu."_

_Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat memprotes, Baekhyun_—

"Asdfghjkloeuye! Lagi?! Apa-apaaan ini!?"

Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak ingat betapa mahalnya harga laptop, ia pasti sudah menghancurkan miliknya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, kemudian membakar serpihan kecil itu menjadi abu, dan menguburnya bersama harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Ia sudah menduganya, Baekhyun dan Luhan; duo _diva_ itu memang sangat cocok mempunyai sifat posesif—terutama jika berhubungan dengan _member_ yang lebih manis—dimata para _fans_ dan Sehun tidak bisa apa-apa namun menyetujuinya.

Bicara tentang posesif, Sehun selalu teringat pada Luhan dan kesalahannya waktu itu. Sehun ingat terakhir kali ia menganggu 'waktu-bermesraan-LuMin', Luhan mengambil seluruh hadiah dari _fans _untuk Sehun, bahkan ada beberapa yang ia gunakan di bandara. Hal itu justru membuat para _fans_ berteriak kegirangan karena, oh ayolah, ini _HunHan_ dan siapa yang tidak suka _HunHan_? Sehun akan menggunakan nada sarkatis jika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunanya begitu Kyungsoo mulai mendumal tidak jelas, "kenapa, _fans_? Apa aku tidak _manly_ dimata kalian? Aku sudah berusaha, kenapa, kenapa?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan dramatis sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sabar, _Hyung_," Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan, "bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan saja? Tinggal Chanyeol _Hyung_, 'kan?" usul Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengerang pelan, jika ia tidak bisa menjadi _seme _Baekhyun, bagaimana ia bisa menjadi _seme_ Chanyeol?

_Lupakan, aku menyerah_. Kyungsoo membatin, "baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja."

**_twentae_**

ChanSoo

_Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dua tangan familiar melingkari pinggangnya, dan suara nafas yang terdengar merdu bagi Kyungsoo itu memenuhi telinganya. "pagi," suara berat itu menyapa._

"_Pagi," sapa Kyungsoo balik tanpa berusaha menutupi nada antusias di kalimatnya. Mendengar suara yang kelewat bersemangat itu, pemilik surai coklat di belakang Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Ia kemudian meletakkan dagunya di bahu kecil Kyungsoo._

"_Apa yang kau masak?"_

"_Daging," Kyungsoo bisa merasakan pemuda dibelakangnya tersenyum, "kesukaanmu." Tambah Kyungsoo dan senyuman pemuda itu melebar._

"_Kau yang terbaik, Kyungsoo~" ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda kecil itu memekik pelan karena geli._

"_Tentu saja aku yang terbaik, Chanyeol Hyung," ujar Kyungsoo bangga dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan._

"_Chanyeol Hyung yang terbaik, katakan itu Kyungsoo-ya." Pinta Chanyeol._

"_Kyungsoo yang terbaik~!" Kyungsoo berkata, hampir seperti berteriak dan Chanyeol memprotes, "sudah kubilang, katakan Chanyeol, Kyungie~" Chanyeol cemberut melihat Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukannya dan justru bernyanyi pelan._

_Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, dengan mudah, ia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan bridal style dan membawanya mengelilingi dapur seperti berlari marathon. Kyungsoo, tentu saja, berusaha memprotes namun apa daya, Chanyeol seakan-akan tuli._

"_Yaaah! Chanyeol Hyung! Bagaimana jika masakanku gosong?! Turunkan akuuu!"_

_Chanyeol tertawa keras sebelum menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan tawanya semakin bertambah keras melihat ekspresi jengkel campur panik Kyungsoo. Setelah merasa cukup menertawakan sang kekasih, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup_—

"Aku menyerah." Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan tidak bernyawa. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, entah ia harus tertawa atau harus merasa iba pada _Hyung_nya yang gemar memasak itu.

"_Hyung_," Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, toh, ini pendapat para _fans_." Jelas Sehun dan Sehun bisa melihat perlahan semangat Kyungsoo kembali.

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap jendela kamarnya—tempat sinar matahari datang—dengan semangat yang membara, "baiklah, aku tidak boleh bersedih hanya karena hal ini. Aku harus bangkit! Ya, benar, itulah si hebat Do Kyungsoo! Lihat saja _fans_, kalian akan kaget sekaligus terpesona melihat si _manly_ Kyungsoo!"

Ketika mendengar teriakkan Suho tentang jadwal _interview_, Kyungsoo melangkah dengan percaya diri keluar kamar, namun begitu matanya menangkap sosok Kai, Sehun bisa melihat nyali Kyungsoo menciut dan akhirnya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan pontang-panting, seakan-akan Kai adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Kai, "ia berlari seperti aku adalah seseorang yang merusak kehidupannya saja." Kai menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan cemberut.

"Kau memang menghancurkan hidupnya, Kai," Sehun bergumam dan Kai menatapnya aneh, tidak mendengar komentar Sehun karena Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidak." Sehun melengos pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam layaknya orang idiot. Sehun merogoh sakunya dan melihat ponselnya bergetar.

_Kris' uke is calling…_

"_Yeoboseyo_?" ucap Sehun.

"_Apa kau ini Oh Sehun, _maknae_ EXO yang lahir tanggal 12 April 1994 dan para fans menyukaimu yang dipasangkan dengan Xi Luhan? HunHan?_" tanya suara di seberang sana beruntun.

"Huang Zitao, apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku Sehun!"

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sebagai 'kekasih'nya Luhan _Gege_, apa kau bisa datang ke dorm EXO-M dan menenangkannya? Karena 'kekasih'mu saat ini tengah melakukan sesuatu pada _Baozi Hyung-_ku, yang tidak kuketahui karena mereka berada di dalam kamar, tapi bisa kudengar._"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "memangnya apa yang mere—"

"_LUHAN-_AH _HENTIKAAAAN!_"

Sehun terdiam. _Speechless_, _shock_, entahlah, ia tidak begitu tahu yang jelas ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, tidak jika mendengar teriakkan ambigu Xiumin _Hyung_nya tadi.

"Tao _Hyung_," Sehun memulai, "pertama, kita semua tahu bahwa aku bukan 'kekasih' Luhan _Hyung_. Kedua, aku punya jadwal _interview_. Ketiga, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan tapi sebaiknya kau menghentikannya jika ingin Xiumin _Hyung_ selamat."

"_Menghentikannya? Maksudmu, seperti menganggu mereka, begitu? Tidak terima kasih, terakhir kali aku menganggu mereka Luhan _Gege_ mengambil seluruh tas _Gucci_-ku jadi maaf saja._"

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja mereka." Sehun berkata datar.

"_Apa maksudmu biarkan saja? Apa arti HunHan selama ini untukmu, Sehuna?! Setidaknya aku merasa sedikit beruntung para _fans_ memasangkanku dengan Kris _Gege_, bukan rusa gila itu._"

Sehun mendengus, "ya, setidaknya aku tidak menjadi _uke_ Kris _Hyung_."

"_Oh Sehun, kau breng_—"

Klik

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, "posesif." Adalah komentar terakhir Sehun untuk Luhan.

**-END-**

**Lolololol saya suka endingnya, ambigu yakk xDD**

**Kalau boleh jujur, ini mungkin FF EXO favorit saya *mata lope lope* saya harap yang baca bisa suka sama kayak saya suka FF ini *kedip-kedip nakal*. Oh iya, karena ada yang minta kalo FF ini dilanjutin tapi lebih fokus ke EXO x Xiumin, jadi saya bakal lanjutin kalau ada ide tapi lebih fokus ke EXO x Xiumin. Jadi kalau kalian tanya FF ini udah _Complete _atau masih _In-progress_, saya juga nggak tahu (?) tapi _In-progress_ deh kayaknya.  
**

**Bonus TaoHun di akhir! Kkk~**


	3. Deer VS Dragon

**Title : Fanfiction – Deer VS Dragon**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan (Kris) and other EXO members**

**Length : Sequel**

**Note : **_**Chapter request-**_**an **_**Cloud-Jewel**_**. Aku harap kamu suka dan perlu kamu tahu (juga semua yang baca) kalau aku ini muridnya Chen juga adiknya Kyuhyun ;3 ***_**evil laugh**_*****

**_twentae_**

Xiumin benci melihat dirinya menjadi lemah seperti ini, hal ini mengingatkannya pada sebuah hal terkutuk bernama _fanfiction_ dan Xiumin tidak pernah mempunyai kenangan baik dengan hal itu. Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, maka punggung Luhan pasti sudah bolong saat ini, ditambah tak terhitungnya rangkaian kata umpatan yang Xiumin lemparkan untuk Luhan.

"_Yah_! Luhan-_ah_, bagaimanapun juga aku ini _Hyung_mu! Setidaknya hormati aku sedikit!" Xiumin mencoba memprotes lagi, meski ia tahu bahwa saat ini Luhan tengah berpura-pura tuli, yang artinya semua protesan juga umpatannya hanya akan menjadi terpaan angin—sama sekali tidak mempunyai efek terhadap Luhan.

Xiumin menghentakkan tangannya dan akhirnya ia berhasil melepas cengkraman Luhan pada pergelangan tangannya. Tersenyum senang, Xiumin ingat bahwa predikat 'terkuat di EXO' masih terletak padanya. Senyum Xiumin jatuh begitu matanya menangkap wajah Luhan yang datar-datar saja.

"Tidak disini." Ia berucap dan kata-katanya mempunyai banyak arti. Terutama arti yang mengerikan, setidaknya bagi Xiumin.

Ketika Xiumin dan Luhan memasuki _van_, Xiumin dapat melihat tatapan tajam Tao menusuk wajah Xiumin, seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah seorang juri yang harus menilai kemampuan pesertanya. Xiumin membalasnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan Tao mengalihkan pandangannya.

Luhan bergumam sesuatu dalam bahasa Cina—Xiumin dapat mendengarnya karena Luhan berada di sampingnya—dan Tao bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin, "_Hyung_, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bersiaplah. Luhan _Gege_ bergumam sesuatu tentang hukuman."

Xiumin menelan saliva-nya.

**_twentae_**

Xiumin tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir disini; di kasur Lay—karena Luhan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kasurnya, setidaknya _belum_—dengan Luhan diatasnya. _Luhan_**. **_Diatasnya_. Catat itu baik-baik karena rasanya ini akan menjadi sejarah hidup Xiumin yang tidak bisa ia lupakan, seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Xiumin berani bertaruh bahwa beberapa detik yang lalu ia baru saja akan keluar dari _van_ dan detik berikutnya ia sudah berada disini, terperangkap.

Oh, ini terasa seperti _de ja vu_.

Perbedaannya terletak pada tempat. Jika sekarang Xiumin berada di kasur, maka sebelumnya Xiumin terjepit diantara dinding dan Luhan—Xiumin memang tidak pernah mengalaminya secara langsung, namun setidaknya ia pernah _membaca_nya, terima kasih kepada _fanfiction_—kedua tempat itu sama berbahayanya. Justru, keadaannya saat ini lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyungsoo, Minseok?" Xiumin bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding. Luhan tidak pernah memanggil Xiumin dengan nama aslinya, _tidak pernah_, kecuali saat ia benar-benar serius atau marah. Dan saat ini wajah Luhan menggambarkan kedua hal itu; serius dan marah.

_Aku tidak akan selamat_, Xiumin membatin dan sialnya, pikirannya menyutujui itu.

"A-Aku—kami—tidak melakukan apa-apa," Xiumin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar seperti pengecut. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bahwa pemuda yang berasal dari Beijing itu tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Xiumin katakan.

"Benarkah?"

Dan saat itu nafas Xiumin tercekat. "Lu-Luhan—"

"Semua anak nakal harus dihukum, bukan begitu, Minseok?" suara Luhan seakan bergema di ruangan itu, menambah kepanikkan Xiumin dan sialnya, Luhan terus menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya lemah.

Setelah itu teriakkan memenuhi kamar Luhan dan Lay.

Xiumin tidak begitu peduli jika teriakkannya akan menganggu tetangga—atau bahkan mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mendengar teriakkannya saat ini namun sekali lagi, Xiumin tidak peduli—ia merasa seperti tercekik, dimana paru-parunya tidak bisa bekerja dengan normal dan rasanya sesak. Sentuhan Luhan sama sekali tidak membantunya, justru hal itulah yang memperburuk keadaan, ditambah dengan seringai kemenangan di bibir Luhan.

"LUHAN-_AH_ HENTIKAAAAN!"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakkan Xiumin yang memintanya untuk segera menyudahi penyiksaan itu, jika Luhan membawa kamera saat ini, mungkin pemuda cantik itu akan merekam Xiumin kemudian memasukkan video itu ke _Youtube_ dengan harapan dirinya akan menjadi terkenal—seperti saat ini ia tidak terkenal saja—dan Xiumin akan menjadi buah bibir selama entah-sampai-kapan.

Suara bantingan pintu yang tidak ramah itu menghentikan aktivitas Luhan dan akhirnya Xiumin dapat bernafas lega—tidak terlalu lega begitu melihat sosok Kris diambang pintu, dengan rambut acak-acakkannya cukup untuk memberitahu Xiumin dan Luhan bahwa aktivitas yang mereka lakukan telah membangunkan seekor naga dari tidur cantiknya.

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan_?"

**_twentae_**

"Oh Sehun kau breng—"

Klik

"—sek."

Tao mengumpat, menyumpahi Sehun tentang bagaimana seharusnya pemuda itu menghormatinya karena Tao lebih tua satu tahun darinya. Kemudian Tao teringat; Sehun bukanlah tipikal _maknae_ penurut, jika kau ingin menyamakan Sehun dengan seseorang, maka Tao akan menjawabnya dengan Kyuhyun _Sunbae_.

Bahkan nenek-nenek pemilik toko yang berada diseberang _dorm_ EXO pun tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah _evil maknae_ di Super Junior.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Tao melirik sang pembuka pintu dan menemukan Xiumin dengan wajah lelahnya, seakan-akan ia baru saja melakukan aktivitas yang sangat menguras tenaga. Ia mulai berjalan, namun ketika baru mengambil satu langkah ia meringis pelan, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di entah-dibagian-tubuhnya-yang-mana. Tao menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pikirannya bekerja.

_Tunggu_, Tao berpikir, kedua alisnya mengerut sempurna kali ini, _wajah kelelahan dan kesusahan berjalan?_

Tao tentu merasa dirinya masih lebih polos dibandingkan _member_ yang lain tapi—oh, ayolah, siapapun akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika mendengar kata-kata diatas. Ditambah mereka melakukannya di kamar. _Kamar_. Kata itu seakan melengkapi imajinasi tidak baik Tao.

Kali ini giliran Xiumin yang menautkan alisnya, "apa?" tanyanya begitu tatapan mata Tao masih mengarah padanya setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Xiumin kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya sendiri.

"_Hyung_," Tao memulai, Xiumin bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu gugup, "kau… benar-benar melakukan_nya_ dengan Luhan _Gege_?" tanyanya dan Xiumin terdiam, berusaha memproses apa yang Tao katakan hingga—

"Huang Zitao apa yang otakmu pikirkan saat ini." Xiumin berkata dan Tao tahu itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Hyung_ aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, Tao."

Xiumin menghela nafas ketika melihat Tao sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab kalimatnya. Anak itu mirip dengan Luhan, keras kepala dan mempunyai perubahan _mood_ yang mengerikan. Ketika kau melihat Tao sedang bahagia, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan detik berikutnya, membuatmu harus menerka-nerka dan jika kau mengambil langkah yang salah, mereka akan meledak dan _bam_! Beruntung jika kau hanya mendapatkan patah tulang.

"Memangnya kau tidak mendengar teriakkanku—oh, tunggu, aku tahu kau _pasti_ mendengarnya Zitao. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau—ya, kau Huang Zitao—tidak melakukan apapun dan justru duduk disini, mengamati ponselmu atau mungkin menelpon kekasihmu?" Xiumin melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Tao lekat.

Pipi Tao merona begitu mendengar kata 'kekasih', "Se-Sehun bukan kekasihku!" ujarnya dan detik berikutnya ia berharap bahwa ia benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengontrol waktu, karena rasanya ia ingin memutar balikkan waktu dan menarik seluruh ucapannya kembali. Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Xiumin terdiam. Begitupula Tao, mereka mengadakan kontes saling-tatap-satu-sama-lain sebelum akhirnya Tao menyerah. "baiklah, aku minta maaf, terakhir kali aku mengganggu waktumu dan Luhan _Gege_, ia mengambil seluruh tas _Gucci_-ku dan aku tidak mau hal itu terulang lagi." Tao menjelaskan dan Xiumin memutar bola matanya, _Luhan dan keposesifannya_. Xiumin berpikir.

"Sekarang, giliranmu yang menjawab pertanyaanku, _Hyung_," tatapan Tao kembali terarah pada Xiumin, "_apa_ yang kau dan Luhan _Gege_ lakukan?"

"Tck, kau terdengar semakin mirip dengan Kris, Tao." Xiumin berkomentar tidak penting dan Tao tidak menjawabnya. Xiumin menghela nafasnya sebelum bercerita, "Luhan menggelitikiku, dan kemudian Kris datang, ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu dan melihat kesempatan itu, aku menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri dari Luhan dan tadaaaa, disinilah aku." Xiumin tersenyum lebar.

Tao mengangguk-angguk paham sebelum akhirnya sesuatu menyadarkannya, "kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh?"

"Huh?" Xiumin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa cara berjalanmu aneh?" Tao mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Oh, ini," Xiumin kemudian menatap ibu jari kakinya, "aku tersandung saat berlari kesini." Ia tertawa pelan dan Tao menghela nafas lega. Baguslah, jika nyatanya memang tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kupikir kau akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti kebanyakkan _fanfiction_ lain—" Tao buru-buru menutup mulutnya meskipun ia tahu sudah terlambat. Xiumin menatapnya, tidak percaya, terbukti dengan kedua matanya yang melebar juga mulutnya yang ternganga, menampakkan lidah merah mudahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Huang Zitao apa kau membaca _fanfiction_ tentang aku dan Luhan? XiuHan?"

"Bukan XiuHan tapi LuMin—"

"—apa." Xiumin menyela. Dan Tao hanya memberikannya cengiran dan tanda 'v' yang Tao bentuk dengan jarinya. "kau—"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini Xiumin mendengar gebrakkan pintu. _Dasar, apa anak-anak disini tidak pernah diajarkan bahwa membanting pintu itu tidak baik?_ Gerutu Xiumin, dan lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok Kris diambang pintu. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, Ace—boneka _alpaca_ kesayangan Kris—berada di genggaman Kris, terlihat mengenaskan dengan rupanya saat ini; busanya banyak yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga tangannya terlihat hampir patah.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang melakukan ini pada Ace-_ku_?" suara baritone Kris membuat Xiumin dan Tao mati kutu. Pandangan mata Kris menatap Xiumin lekat.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan aku, Kris. Kau tahu sendiri, aku bahkan baru datang dari kamar Luhan." Xiumin berkata dan pandangan mata Kris beralih kepada Tao. Tao terdiam, berusaha memutar kembali semua perkataan Xiumin.

"_Luhan menggelitikiku, dan kemudian Kris datang, ia juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu dan melihat kesempatan itu, aku menggunakannya untuk melarikan diri dari Luhan dan tadaaaa, disinilah aku."_

"—_dan kemudian Kris datang_—_"_

Tao mengusak rambutnya frustasi ketika menyadari siapa 'pembunuh' Ace. _Ya Tuhan_, Tao membatin, berusaha meminta pertolongan kepada Tuhan karena saat ini dirinya dikelilingi oleh para idiot dan itu tidak baik untuk pertumbuhannya.

Kris dan Xiumin masih menatap Tao, yang ditatap hanya balas menatap mereka sambil menghela nafas, "aku tahu siapa pelakunya tapi sepertinya kalian tidak akan suka mendengarnya, juga alasan kenapa ia melakukan ini."

**_twentae_**

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MENGANGGUKU DAN _BAOZI_-KU?!"

"MENGANGGU? LUHAN, AKU HANYA MENYELAMATKANNYA DARIMU!"

"MENYELAMATKANNYA? KAU MAU BERLAGAK JADI PAHLAWAN, KRIS?!"

"KAU MENYAKITINYA, BODOH!"

"OH, _PLEASE_. KITA SEMUA TAHU AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITINYA, KRIS, BERHENTILAH MEMBAWA AKTING DRAMAMU KE PERTENGKARAN INI!"

Xiumin ingin menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok, rasanya ia benar-benar muak dengan grup ini dan lagi, Tao menatap mereka seakan-akan mereka adalah pemain sirkus yang tengah melakukan aksinya untuk menghibur Tao, senyuman remeh tersinggung dibibir Tao.

"—_DUIZHANG_ BODOH!"

"RUSA _PSYCHO_!"

"NAGA PEMAKAI _BB CREAM_!"

"PENGGILA _BAOZI_—"

Dan perang masih berlanjut, begitupun dengan denyutan di kepala Xiumin.

"XIUMIN!"

Xiumin sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika rusa dan naga dihadapannya memanggilnya dengan nada yang bahkan menyaingi nada tinggi Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di lagu _Wolf_, "u-uh, apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Siapa yang salah?!"

_Persis dengan anak Sekolah Dasar_. Xiumin berpikir, ia menatap kesal kearah dua laki-laki _dewasa_ dihadapannya. Tangan terlipat sempurna di depan dada Xiumin, memberikan kesan ibu-ibu yang tengah menceramahi kedua anaknya.

"Kalian pikir kalian ini umur berapa, huh? _Tujuh tahun_? Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian terlihat seperti gadis-gadis SMA yang dalam masa PMS-nya, kalian tahu?" kata-kata Xiumin tidak membuat keadaan membaik.

Mata Kris melebar, "apa?! Aku? _Aku_ terlihat seperti gadis SMA? Kalau Luhan sih, memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi _aku_, _Hyung_? Diantara semua _member_ EXO, _aku_?" Kris berkata dengan dramatis dan Luhan terlihat seakan-akan ia bisa meledak kapan saja.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TERLIHAT SEPERTI GADIS SMA, NAGA JELEK?!"

"SIAPA LAGI KALAU BUKAN KAU, TUAN PUTRI?!"

"KAU— AKU INI _GEGE_MU!"

"OH YA? KUKIRA KAU _MEIMEI*_, SALAHKAN WAJAHMU!"

"KAU BUTA YA KRIS?!"

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI DAN AKU AKAN—"

"Ada apa sih?" Chen menggerutu, matanya menatap tanpa semangat kearah rusa dan naga yang tengah melakukan semacam perang dunia ketiga di ruang keluarga _dorm_ EXO-M. Chen melirik Xiumin yang menghela nafasnya frustasi, sedangkan Tao sudah merekam semua adegan yang terjadi sejak Luhan berteriak '_Duizhang _bodoh'.

"Pfft— Kris _Gege_ si Naga Pemakai _BB Cream_, ya ampun aku— pffft astaga—" dan kemudian tawa Tao meledak. Chen hanya menatap Tao yang terlihat sangat bahagia, merasa perang ini masih akan terus berlanjut, Chen memutuskan untuk keluar dari _dorm_ ini—

—bersama Xiumin.

"_Kajja_, _Hyung_, gendang telingamu bisa rusak jika kau terus-terusan berada disini." Chen menarik pergelangan tangan Xiumin dan membawanya pergi menuju pintu utama _dorm_ EXO-M. Luhan—yang menyadari bahwa sang kekasih (atau begitulah Luhan menyebutnya) telah pergi—menatap tajam Kris sebelum beralih untuk memaki Chen.

"Kukutuk kau ChenChen si perusak hubungan orang!"

Klek

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka, menampakkan Lay—yang entah sejak kapan berada di kamar—dengan wajah bingungnya, "ada apa?"

Hening. Bahkan Tao pun berhenti tertawa.

"Tidak, sungguh, apa yang aku lewatkan?"

**-To Be Continued-**

***Meimei : Kakak Perempuan (ngambil dari mbah gugel _translate_)**

**Gimana, apa ini yang kalian harapkan? Apa yang Luhan dan Xiumin lakukan di kamar? xDD ***_**troll face**_*****

**Daaaaan! Kayaknya ada sedikit salah paham di Chap 2. Maksudnya, Sehun itu bukan **_**seme**_**-nya Kris, ya, bukan gitu maksudnya. Maksudnya itu dia beruntung dia nggak jadi Tao, jadinya dia nggak jadi **_**uke**_**-nya Kris. Lagipula kalau di FF HunHan 'kan biasanya Sehun yang jadi **_**seme**_**, 'kan? Nah, gitu maksudnya ._.**

**Aku udah ngerasa canggung itu yang nulis bagian Xiumin-Luhan-di-kamar (astaga kata-katanya) xD. Makasih udah baca, mwah, ai lap yu ;** Salam Naga Pemakai **_**BB Cream**_** (?)**


	4. Winter 'Date'

**Title : Fanfiction – Winter ****'****Date****'**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Zhang Yixing (Lay) and other EXO members**

**Length : Sequel**

**_twentae_**

Suara gesekkan alas sepatu kets dengan aspal dingin adalah satu-satunya suara yang Xiumin dengar, entah kenapa, hal ini membuatnya jengkel. Tidak ada percakapan, Chen hanya terus menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi entah kemana, hanya Tuhan dan Chen sendiri yang tahu. Xiumin merasa dirinya _juga_ terdengar seperti gadis-gadis SMA yang sedang dalam masa PMS-nya. Maksudku, siapa yang akan merasa jengkel hanya dengan pergesekkan alas sepatu dan aspal? Siapa yang akan merasa jengkel dengan hal yang _normal_?

Xiumin mendecih begitu salah satu tali sepatu ketsnya terlepas, matanya menatap sepatu terkutuk itu—_tidak hanya sepatu i__ni__, terkutuklah semua hal yang ada di dunia ini,_ Xiumin menambahkan—dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menautkan kembali tali sepatu itu. _Ain't nobody got time for that._

Langkah Chen terhenti, otomatis langkah Xiumin pun berhenti. Chen menghela nafasnya, membuat gumpalan kapas putih meluncur dari bibirnya dan dia berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan perut Xiumin. Xiumin hanya mengerjap begitu Chen menautkan tali sepatu ketsnya yang terlepas, jujur, hal ini mengingatkannya dengan drama-drama romantis dimana sang laki-laki akan menautkan tali sepatu sang perempuan.

Tunggu, Xiumin bukan perempuan. Lupakan soal Kim Heechul Super Junior yang ingin ikut acara _We Got Married_ dengannya, terakhir kali ia cek, dirinya positif laki-laki meskipun wajahnya menyerupai Ahn Sohee.

"Uh… Chen," panggil Xiumin, Chen hanya bergumam pelan dan sama sekali tidak balas menatap wajah Xiumin. Tangannya masih berkutat dengan tali sepatu milik Xiumin. Xiumin berdehem pelan.

"Ini… ini jadi sedikit canggung. Kau… uh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Xiumin beralasan dan kali ini, Chen mendongak, senyum jahil tersinggung di bibirnya, "oh ya? Bukankah _tuan putri_ selalu membutuhkan bantuan?" tanyanya. Xiumin mendengus, jika Xiumin adalah tuan putri dan Luhan adalah _Barbie_, maka EXO adalah kumpulan laki-laki yang berbakat atau kumpulan gadis-gadis yang sedang dalam masa pubertas?

"Aku bukan tuan putri, Chen." Elak Xiumin, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan matanya menatap Chen tajam. Chen berdiri dan menyeringai, sepertinya tatapan tajam Xiumin sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada pemuda yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongdae tersebut.

"Uh-huh, kalau kau bukan tuan putri, lalu siapa yang Luhan _Hyung_ gendong saat _Happy Camp_?"

"Itu hukuman, bodoh, kau sendiri tahu itu."

"Ah~ aku tidak percaya~"

Seringai Chen melebar begitu melihat wajah kesal Xiumin, pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas perkataan Chen sebelum sebuah syal merah gelap melingkari leher Xiumin, membuat pemuda itu terdiam saking kagetnya.

"Kau kedinginan, _Hyung_. Lagipula ini sama saja membahayakan nyawamu sendiri, berkeliaran di publik tanpa penyamaran, bagaimana jika para _fans_ menyerangmu?" suara di belakang Xiumin memperingati. Xiumin berbalik, menemukan Lay tengah membawa _beanie_ berwarna abu-abu milik Xiumin, pemuda itu kemudian memakaikan _beanie_ tersebut pada sang pemilik. "selesai, dengan begini aku harap para _fans_ tidak mengenalimu." Ujarnya ceria.

Xiumin membenamkan hidungnya pada syal, berharap hal itu bisa menutupi rona merah yang mulai menjalar ke pipinya dikarenakan suhu dingin, juga… senyuman malaikat Lay. Chen yang melihat hal itu langsung menautkan jarinya dengan jari Xiumin, protektif. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyusul kami?" tanya Chen.

Lay terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "karena… ah! Iya, karena keadaan semakin memburuk di _dorm_, dan sebagai _member_ yang baik, aku memutuskan untuk—"

"—meninggalkan _dorm_ dan menghancurkan acara kencan kami—" Chen menyela.

"—menyusul kalian karena kupikir Xiumin _Hyung_ bisa mengatasi kerusuhan itu," Lay menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya kemudian beralih menatap Xiumin dan Chen, "… dan kalian berdua sedang kencan?" tanyanya. Xiumin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Lay, aku tentu mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari Chen jika ingin mengencani seseorang." Xiumin berkata dan Chen hanya mendengus, menggumamkan kata 'bohong' dan sebelah tangannya yang sempat bertaut dengan Xiumin beralih untuk merengkuh pundak Xiumin. Lay terlihat sedikit lega, menurut Xiumin, namun entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu begitu lega.

Lay tersenyum manis, "baiklah, kalau ini bukan kencan, bolehkah aku ikut dengan kalian?"

"Ya,"

"Tidak."

Lay mengerjap sekali, jawaban Xiumin dan Chen keluar disaat yang bersamaan dan entah jawaban mana yang harus Lay turuti. Jika melihat dari umur, Lay seharusnya menuruti kemauan Xiumin dan mengabaikan jawaban Chen, tapi tatapan pemuda itu menusuk Lay, seakan-akan ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh Lay jika ia ikut dalam kencan—oke, acara 'jalan-jalan' ini.

Xiumin menatap Chen tajam, "kenapa ia tidak boleh ikut? Lagipula ini bukan kencan."

Chen balas menatap Xiumin tajam, "kenapa dia _harus_ ikut? Lagipula ini _latihan_ kencan."

"Latihan kencan? Teruslah bermimpi, Kim Jongdae. Ikut aku, Lay." Xiumin menarik pergelangan tangan Lay dan menghempaskan tangan Chen yang melingkari pundaknya. Chen mengerang pelan sebelum mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Xiumin. Sedangkan Lay hanya bisa mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam.

Chen mendecak melihat kelakuan Xiumin yang kekanakan. Yang benar saja, ngambek? Memangnya mereka ini apa, anak SD? "_Hyung_, kau marah padaku?" Chen bertanya. Xiumin tidak menjawabnya dan terus melangkah.

"_Hyung_,"

Xiumin menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak meneriaki dan memaki-maki Chen saat itu juga.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar kekanakan dan bersikap layaknya perempuan saat ini, kau tahu?"

Langkah Xiumin terhenti, ia memicingkan matanya dan menarik kerah jaket hitam milik Chen secara kasar, membuat wajah Chen hanya selisih beberapa centi dari wajah Xiumin. Xiumin menggertakkan giginya, "dengar, manusia bodoh, aku mungkin tidak terlihat seperti itu tapi aku _bisa_ mematahkan lehermu sekarang juga jika aku mau. Itu terserah padamu, pilih diam dan ikuti aku atau terus berbicara dan nafasmu bisa berhenti kapan saja—tergantung oleh batas kesabaranku."

Chen menyeringai, "oh, menyeramkan, aku takut~" secepat kilat, Chen mengecup hidung Xiumin, mampu membuatnya maupun Lay membelalakkan matanya. Cengkraman Xiumin melemah, Chen menggunakan hal itu untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Xiumin pada kerah jaketnya sedangkan sang pemilik tangan masih menatapnya dengan mulut ternganga.

"Apa yang— Lay, cepat telepon Kris karena kita akan kehilangan satu _member_ EXO-M dan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab." Sebelum Xiumin sempat menyentuh Chen, Lay menggenggam lengannya, sekuat tenaga menahan Xiumin yang terlihat seperti Gunung Merapi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"_Hyung_, sabar, _Hyung_, Chen hanya bercanda, oke? Dia tidak bermak—"

"Kau terlihat seksi saat kau marah, _Hyung_, rawr." Chen mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan wajah Xiumin memanas. Marah, malu, kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Yang Xiumin ingin lakukan saat ini hanyalah menginjak wajah—yang terlihat seperti—mesum Chen sekuat tenaga. Lay semakin mengeratkan genggamannya karena Xiumin terlihat semakin 'panas'.

Lay mendengus, Chen dan pemikiran anehnya. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu suka mengerjai Xiumin habis-habisan seperti ini hanya untuk memancing amarahnya. Tentu, wajah kesal Xiumin memang sangat menggemaskan, ditambah pipinya yang memerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti _baozi_ yang matang. Tapi dibalik itu, Lay tahu bahwa ini adalah cara Chen untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada _member_ EXO tertua itu, dengan menjahilinya. Lay berpikir bahwa ini tidak normal dan gila, kenapa Chen tidak melakukan cara-cara biasa saja?

"Oke—hentikan, aku serius." Lay berkata dan Xiumin berhenti berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Lay. Lay menghela nafasnya, "lupakan semua ini, kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikiran kita saja, oke?"

Chen mengangkat bahunya, tanda 'terserah' dan Xiumin mengangguk pelan.

**_twentae_**

Pemandangan sungai Han saat musim dingin tidak kalah cantiknya dengan musim-musim sebelumnya, Xiumin berpikir. Hanya saja, di musim ini sungai membeku, membuat beberapa orang dapat bermain _ice skating_ diatas es. Membayangkan dirinya berada diatas es, bergerak sesukanya, meluncur dengan gembira, mampu membuat mata Xiumin berkilat saking senangnya. Ia menatap Lay dan Chen dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kita main _ice skating_, ya?" pintanya. Lay mengangguk dan menyarankan untuk membeli sepasang sepatu _ice skating_ di toko olahraga terdekat dahulu sedangkan Chen hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Xiumin adalah orang pertama yang berlari menuju sungai yang membeku begitu mereka selesai membeli sepatu _ice skating_, meninggalkan Lay dan Chen dibelakangnya. Lay melirik Chen yang terlihat tidak begitu sehat, "kau sakit?" tanya Lay, meskipun Chen bisa dibilang salah satu _member_ EXO yang menyebalkan, tetapi EXO tetaplah EXO. _We Are One_. Lay tetap menyayangi dan memperhatikan seluruh _member_nya.

"Tidak," Chen mengelak, matanya menatap gugup kearah es dan Xiumin secara bergantian. Lay mengertukan alisnya bingung, hingga akhirnya semuanya terasa masuk akal di kepalanya. "ah, kau tidak bisa bermain _ice skating_?"

Chen berpikir Xiumin sudah terlalu jauh untuk mendengar hal itu, tapi ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak berada di pihaknya saat itu.

"Hah? ChenChen tidak bisa main _ice skating_? Ahahahahaha!" tawa Xiumin bergema, pipi Chen merona dan dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan rona itu. Xiumin—yang terlalu asyik tertawa—tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berada diatas es, yang berarti, jika kau tidak menjaga keseimbanganmu kau akan—

"Woah!"

—jatuh.

Xiumin meringis pelan, samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar tawa Chen yang terdengar sangat bahagia. Xiumin mendengus, menggumamkan kata kutukan untuk Chen yang sama sekali tidak membantunya dengan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Xiumin mendongak, menemukan Lay dengan wajah khawatirnya, ia kemudian membantu Xiumin untuk berdiri dengan menarik lengannya lembut.

"Ada yang sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya cemas. Xiumin mengusap pelan rambut Lay—meskipun terlihat sedikit canggung karena Lay lebih tinggi darinya—dan tersenyum, deretan gigi juga gusi merah muda pun tampak, "yup. Terima kasih, Lay." Ucapnya.

"Ehem," deheman seseorang mematahkan kontak mata Xiumin dan Lay, "maaf tapi aku rasa ini adalah kencan_ku_ dan Xiumin _Hyung_." Chen berdecak pinggang, matanya menatap tajam Lay.

"Tapi Xiumin _Hyung _bilang—"

"Dia berbohong."

"Tapi—"

"Kami sudah merencanakan ini sejak minggu lalu, Lay _Hyung_, jadi aku harap kau mengerti."

"Ta-Tapi—"

Xiumin mengerang, lama kelamaan jengah juga mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi Chen terus menyela Lay sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan lagi, berapa kali harus ia katakan bahwa ini bukanlah kencan? Jika ini kencan, maka seharusnya Chen mengajaknya dengan cara baik-baik, tidak dengan menarik Xiumin pergi dari _dorm_ dengan alasan 'gendang telingamu bisa rusak jika terus berada disini (_dorm_), _Hyung_.'

"_Noona_,"

Xiumin masih menggumamkan kata kutukan untuk Chen dan mengawasi percakapan Lay dan Chen yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"_Noona_,"

Chen mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Lay mengurusi urusannya sendiri saja dan meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen sendirian, Lay hendak menjawab dan lagi-lagi, Chen memotongnya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan lebih dari dua kata. Xiumin hampir saja lepas kendali dan mencekik leher Chen saat itu.

"_Noonaaa_!"

Seketika, baik Xiumin, Chen maupun Lay terdiam. _Noona_? Siapa? Bukankah mereka semua ini laki-laki? Seorang bocah kecil dengan cemberut menghiasi bibirnya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal, seakan-akan mereka ini adalah seorang badut yang tidak menjalankan aksinya dengan benar sehingga penonton mulai meneriakkan kata, 'booo! Boo!'.

"Uh… maaf, ada perlu apa, adik kecil?" tanya Lay baik-baik, senyuman canggung tersinggung di bibirnya. Bocah itu menggeleng, kemudian menatap Xiumin dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas juga pulpen.

"_Hyung_ku bilang kalau dia itu penggemar beratmu, _Noona_, dan dia bilang dia akan membelikanku es krim yang sangat enak jika aku meminta tanda tanganmu," jelas anak itu, sempat menunjuk seorang laki-laki dengan topi _baseball_, pipi laki-laki itu merona begitu Xiumin menatapnya, dan dia hanya bisa melambai malu-malu.

Alis Xiumin mengerut sempurna, tentu, ia tidak akan heran jika laki-laki itu adalah penggemar laki-lakinya tapi, kenapa bocah ini memanggilnya _Noona_? Bukankah Kakaknya seharusnya mengatakan bahwa ia ini adalah seorang laki-laki dan seharusnya bocah itu memanggilnya _Hyung_? Namun semua pemikiran itu ia tepis, dengan senyuman profesional, Xiumin mengambil kertas dari tangan mungil bocah itu dan menuliskan tanda tangannya.

"Siapa nama _Hyung_mu?" tanya Xiumin ramah, "Kim Jae Jun. _Hyung_ku bilang dia sangat menyukaimu dan akan selalu mendukungmu, Sohee _Noona_."

Xiumin hampir saja merobek kertas itu begitu mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan dengan polos oleh bocah kecil dihadapannya. Tawa Chen kembali terdengar, namun kali ini, Xiumin juga dapat mendengar kikikkan kecil Lay, pemuda itu terkikik dan menatapnya seakan berkata 'maaf, _Hyung_, aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu tapi momen ini sangat menggelikkan bagiku.' Yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Xiumin tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih terkesan sarkastis dan dia membuka mulutnya.

"Katakan pada _Hyung_mu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi sebelum dia bisa membedakan yang mana Sohee Wonder Girls dan yang mana Xiumin EXO."

Seharusnya ia memang memikirkan kembali tawaran Heechul _Sunbaenim_ untuk mengikuti acara _We Got Married_ dengannya, Xiumin berpikir dengan sarkastis. Sore itu Xiumin lewati dengan Chen yang terus-terusan mengejeknya dengan memanggilnya Sohee-_ssi_, dan juga kikikkan Lay. Xiumin sempat berpikir ia melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya ia ingat dan bukan malah bersantai disini… lama berpikir, ia tidak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, toh, nanti ia juga akan mengingatnya kembali seiring berjalannya waktu.

**_twentae_**

"RASAKAN ITU _DUIZHANG_, RASAKAN KEKUATAN SEORANG XI LUHAN! HAHAHAHA!"

"PSH, SEGITU SAJA SUDAH BANGGA. AKAN KUKELUARKAN JURUS ANDALANKU! HIAAAT!"

"HAHAHA! ITU YANG KAU SEBUT JURUS? LEBIH MIRIP SEPERTI PUKULAN PEREMPUAN BAGIKU! RASAKAN INI!"

"PEREMPUAN MANA YANG MEMPUNYAI WAJAH SETAMPAN AKU, LUHAN?"

"PEREMPUAN MANA YANG TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN PRODUK KECANTIKAN SAAT MALAM HARI?"

Tao menguap, menatap dengan bosan kearah Luhan dan Kris yang saat ini tengah bertengkar menggunakan sebuah _game_. Masing-masing jari mereka menekan tombol _joystick_ dengan penuh nafsu, dan Tao merasa seperti melihat bocah berumur lima tahun yang tengah bertengkar memperebutkan coklat.

Mata Tao melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul lima sore, _tch, kapan Xiumin _Hyung_, Chen juga Lay _Gege_ pulang? Apa yang mereka lakukan, sih?_ Batin Tao, ia mengerang pelan begitu merasa sakunya bergetar.

_One new message from Amazingly Idiot Sehun._

Tao mengklik tanda _open_ dengan malas. Deretan huruf _hangeul_ pun muncul, membuatnya harus memicingkan matanya untuk mencermati huruf-hurup itu dengan cermat. Kemampuan bercakap dalam bahasa Koreanya memang sudah meningkat, tapi itu tidak berarti ia juga bagus dalam membaca dan menulis huruf _hangeul_ sebaik ia mengatakannya.

_From : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_To : You_

_Aku punya rencana, dan kau termasuk di dalamnya._

Sehun dan sifat _bossy_-nya. Anak itu tidak pernah mengajukan pertanyaan dan hanya mengajukan perintah. Seperti saat ini, dia tidak bertanya 'apa kau mau ikut dalam rencanaku?' atau hal lain seperti itu dan justru berkata 'dan kau termasuk di dalamnya.' Yang berarti Tao tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain berkata 'ya.'

Tao menghela nafas sebelum balas mengetik.

_To : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_From : You_

_Apa? Aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika rencananya akan berakhir jelek, sejelek mukamu._

Tak lebih dari satu menit, ponsel Tao kembali bergetar. Tao menyeringai, anak itu pasti jengkel melihat pesannya sehingga ia buru-buru membalasnya. Bayangan Sehun dengan wajah jengkelnya dan menekan tombol-tombol pada ponselnya dengan sebal, Tao tertawa sendiri membayangkannya.

_From : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_To : You_

_Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau lupa membeli cermin. Aku ini brilian, begitupula dengan ideku. Besok datanglah ke dorm K sendirian, akan kujelaskan._

.

_To : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_From : You_

_Baiklah, terserah. Siapa korbanmu kali ini?_

Kali ini Tao menunggu sedikit lama untuk balasan Sehun, membuatnya menerka-nerka apa yang anak itu tengah lakukan saat ini. Mengingat Sehun, mungkin… bertengkar dengan Kai? Ya, pasti. Kedua anak itu seperti anjing dan kucing, selalu mengejek satu sama lain.

_From : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_To : You_

_Semua member EXO yang menyukai Xiumin Hyung._

Tao menyeringai. "oh, ternyata otak si bodoh ini bisa bekerja juga. Kedengarannya seperti rencana yang bagus."

_To : Amazingly Idiot Sehun_

_From : You_

_Tunggu aku besok._

**-To Be Continued-**

**HAAAAIIII *lambai-lambai tangan* WEW, UDAH BANYAK JUGA YANG BACA FIC BULUKS INI.**

**UDAH PADA LIAT DRAMA VER YANG KE-2? UDAH 'KAN? GIMANA PENDAPAT KALIAN? OMAIGAT AKU NGAKAK SAMA BAGIAN AKHIRNYA YANG SI KRIS MENGGERAM KAYAK SERIGALA ITU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #plak.**

**Secara keseluruhan, Luhan ganteng. Dan yang bikin aku **_**fangirling**_** itu karena Xiumin disorot, yeay! Setelah nggak muncul di awal-awal, akhirnya muncul juga tuh anak di yang ke-2~ hurrrrrr bahagianya ;;;;;**

**Kembali aku masukkan **_**scene**_** telepon Tao dan Sehun. Entah kenapa, aku kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya sama dua **_**maknae**_** ini, mereka **_**pure **_**bego dan aku suka ;;w;; **

**Aniwei, aku sedikit kabur dari kenyataan. Kabur dari ulangan sama tugas-tugasku, sebenernya. HAHAHAHA. Tapi aku nggak nyesel, karena rasanya terlalu bahagia dan nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pengen **_**pole dance**_** dihadapan guru **_**killer**_** wakwakwaks~**

**Untuk chap 3, aku tahu aku ngelakuin kesalahan fatal. Aku udah ngetik '**_**Jiejie**_**' tapi gugel bilang itu '**_**Meimei**_**', karena itu tekad (?) aku goyah dan lebih memilih untuk ngetik '**_**Meimei**_**' karena, hellaw, gugel gitu loh, yang katanya tahu semua itu lohhh makanya aku jadi takut salah u,u**

**Yang **_**review**_** nanti bisa **_**pole dance**_** sama aku, tapi nggak pake tiang, pake Kris (?)**


	5. Maknae's Plan

**Title : Fanfiction – ****Maknae's Plan**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : ****Wu Yifan (Kris), ****Kim Minseok (Xiumin),**** SJ's Kim Heechul, SHINee's 2Min, and other EXO members**

**Length : Sequel**

**_twentae_**

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, sebagai _leader_ yang baik, memang sudah tugasnya untuk mengabsen satu per-satu _member_nya. Dan, ya, _leader_ yang baik juga selalu menjaga kemulusan kulitnya jadi jangan tanyakan lagi mengapa Kris selalu menggunakan produk kecantikan pada malam hari. Lama kelamaan ia jengah juga mendengar ejekkan itu keluar dari bibir terkutuk Luhan.

"Tunggu, dimana Tao?" tanya Kris ketika irisnya tidak menemukan sang _Romantic Kung Fu Panda AB Style Shower Panda _Huang Zitao. Rambut coklat Lay muncul dari balik pintu dapur, "dia pergi entah kemana. Tapi aku mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Sehun menjadikannya budaknya atau sejenis itu."

Budak? Sehun?

Mengangkat bahunya, Kris lebih memilih untuk masa bodoh dengan dua _maknae_ itu. _Maknae_ itu menyeramkan, pikir Kris. Terlebih mereka mempunyai senjata _aegyo_ yang sangat susah dilawan, Kris ingat ketika ia sempat perang melawan _aegyo_ Tao, perang itu memakan korban jiwa, yaitu dompetnya. Dengan sadisnya, Tao memisahkan _soulmate_ dompet Kris, yaitu kartu kreditnya dan menggeseknya tanpa ampun ke mesin uang, membuatnya mati begitu saja.

Cerita yang menyedihkan.

Kris menghela nafasnya, ia harus merelakan kematian kartu kreditnya. Untuk menyibukkan dirinya, Kris memilih untuk ikut bergabung menonton televisi bersama _member_ EXO-M lainnya. Awalnya, ia sempat berpikir untuk membantu Lay, tapi Kris tahu, ia justru akan menghancurkan dapur dan Kris tidak mau berurusan dengan Lay yang sedang marah. Tidak terima kasih.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menemukan sisa _member_ EXO-M; Xiumin, Luhan dan Chen tengah menonton televisi sambil sesekali menguap, menandakan mereka mulai bosan dengan entah apa yang pembawa acara televisi itu katakan. Kris baru saja hendak duduk di samping Chen ketika ponselnya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" ucap Kris setelah melihat nama sang pemanggil, _Manager Hyung_.

"_Kris, latihan hari ini di gedung SM jam sepuluh. Aku akan menjemput kalian lima belas menit lagi._"

Kemudian sambungan terputus. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan _Manager Hyung_ yang selalu singkat dan _to the point_, sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan apakah kabar mereka baik, atau apa mereka sudah sarapan atau belum.

Tunggu, apa Kris mengharapkan kasih sayang seorang _kekasih_ dari _Manager Hyung_?

_Eww_, Kris berpikir, tengkuknya mulai merinding sendiri. _Tidak terima kasih, seperti tidak ada manusia lain selain _Manager Hyung_ saja_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kris?" suara khawatir seseorang menyadarkan Kris dari pikiran anehnya. Kris mengerjap sekali sebelum menunduk, menatap iris _hazelnut_ yang baru kali ini ia sadari keindahannya. Sang pemilik iris balas mengerjap, masih menatap Kris namun kali ini tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Kris, menepuknya pelan. "kau tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya.

Kris berdehem pelan, sedikit canggung juga lama-lama jika terus menatap Xiumin tanpa berkata apa-apa, "ya, aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_." Jawabnya gugup, Xiumin tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Sebenarnya Xiumin ingin mengusak surai pirang milik Kris, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan merasa malu untuk memberitahukannya padaku, oke?" Xiumin mengedip kearah Kris sebelum berjalan menuju dapur, menyusul Lay untuk sekedar membantunya atau mungkin mengecek apa sarapan sudah siap atau belum. Kris menatap punggung kecil itu agak lama, sebelum akhirnya teriakan Lay tentang sarapan yang sudah siap menyadarkannya.

Dibanding _Manager_ _Hyung_, Kris lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang kekasih dari Xiumin.

**_twentae_**

Tidak hanya EXO-M yang mempunyai jadwal latihan hari ini, ternyata, EXO-K pun sudah duduk manis di ruang latihan, menunggu datangnya _member_ EXO-M yang lain. Kris menemukan Tao tengah duduk diantara _member_ EXO-K, membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sehun yang terlihat serius. Namun detik berikutnya Tao akan mendecih dan menendang kaki Sehun, sepertinya Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkastis lagi.

"_Hyung_!"

Pekikkan Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Tao menjadi satu begitu Xiumin memasuki ruangan. Xiumin hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti begitu ketiga pemuda itu langsung berhamburan mendatanginya. "ada apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusak surai coklat Kyungsoo perlahan, membuat Sehun dan Tao memutar bola matanya karena, halo? Mereka ini _maknae_-nya dan Xiumin lebih mementingkan si burung hantu itu daripada _maknae_? Bukankah yang tua seharusnya mengalah?

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_! A-Aku… aku membaca…." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Xiumin yang terlihat _shock_, terbukti dari kelopak matanya yang melebar dan bibirnya yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Kyungsoo-_ya, _kau—kau tidak membacanya, 'kan? A-Aku sudah memperingatimu!" Xiumin mengguncang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membuatnya hanya bisa menunduk bersalah. Xiumin merasa dirinya gagal sebagai _Hyung_, seharusnya ia menghentikan Kyungsoo! Kini, burung hantu yang polos itu ternodai! Tidak!

Menggigit bibirnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Xiumin menariknya ke pelukannya, "oh, Kyungsoo-ku yang malang!" Xiumin berujar dengan dramatis, membuat _member_ EXO yang lain berpikir bahwa mereka tengah menonton sinetron dengan judul '_Ratapan Anak Mami_' atau sejenis itu. Mendengar kata 'Kyungsoo-ku', hal ini membuat Luhan sedikit panas. Dan sepertinya, Kai juga siap meledak kapan saja. Baekhyun sudah mengasah _eyeliner_-nya hingga menjadi setajam pisau, Chen sudah bersiap melemparkan Kris—kau tahu, permainan melemparkan _angry bird_?—dan Chanyeol… ya, Chanyeol. Ia hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Sebelum permainan 'membunuh satu sama lain' dimulai, teriakan seseorang membuat Xiumin terlonjak kaget, bahkan hingga mendorong Kyungsoo yang sempat berada di pelukannya. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terjungkal dan dengan sigap, Suho menangkapnya. Sempat menampakkan senyuman malaikatnya kearah Kyungsoo, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"Xiuminnie!"

Xiumin bahkan tidak sempat melihat sang pemilik suara ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik masuk ke pelukan seseorang, membuatnya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada orang itu. Dengan riang, orang itu kembali berujar, "_aigoo_, Xiuminnie, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi _mandoo_ yang manis, eoh?"

Perlahan-lahan, suara itu terdengar semakin familiar di telinga Xiumin, dan ketika Xiumin mendongak, dirinya menemukan Heechul _Sunbaenim_ tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Xiumin mengerjap dua kali sebelum balas tersenyum kaku kearahnya, membuat Heechul _Sunbaenim_ memekik tentang 'betapa manisnya Xiumin-_ku_'

Uh-oh.

Kris melirik kearah Luhan yang terlihat satu langkah lagi akan berubah menjadi _hulk_ dan melempar Heechul _Sunbaenim_ ke jendela dan melihatnya jatuh dari lantai empat sambil tertawa jahat. _Wow_, Kris berpikir, terkesima dengan wajah secantik itu, Luhan bisa mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. Di sisi lain, Chen terlihat _pissed_. Dan Lay? Ia tetap tersenyum, namun Kris merasa kali ini senyumannya terlihat seperti boneka _Chucky_.

Sebenarnya Kris sendiri juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan _skinship_ Heechul _Sunbaenim_ dengan Xiumin, tangannya sudah gatal untuk melepaskan pelukkan Heechul _Sunbaenim_ dari pinggang Xiumin. Dan lagi, Kris ingin mengatakan pada Heechul _Sunbaenim_ bahwa itu adalah Xiumin-_nya_. Kris mengerang pelan, ia jadi terdengar mirip dengan Luhan sekarang.

Untung saja itu tidak berlangsung lama, _Manager_ Super Junior segera memanggil Heechul untuk segera memasuki _van_. Kris sempat melihat Heechul melemparkan pandangan penuh arti kearah duo _maknae_, yang dibalas dengan seringaian oleh keduanya. Alis Kris mengerut, matanya menatap tajam kearah duo _maknae_ yang kini hanya tersenyum polos kearah Kris.

Kris merasa harus menjauhkan Tao dan Sehun.

Tidak lebih dari lima menit kemudian, sebuah suara kembali datang. "hei!" ucapnya, Kris menoleh, menemukan sosok Taemin yang tengah berlari menelusuri koridor. Kai berdiri, hendak menyambut teman sepermainannya itu namun, dengan cueknya, Taemin berlari melewati Kai dan memeluk Xiumin. Meninggalkan Kai dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahnya sendirian.

"Xiumin _Hyung~_!" Taemin memanggilnya ceria. Xiumin mengerjap untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, sebelum balas memeluk Taemin, menepuk pelan punggung anak itu perlahan. Kris kembali mengerutkan alisnya, setahu Kris, Taemin hanya dekat dengan Kai. Yah, mungkin dengan Sehun dan Luhan tapi tidak dengan Xiumin. Jadi, kenapa…?

"Uh… Taemin?" panggil Xiumin ragu-ragu, Taemin memekik kegirangan sebelum balas menatap Xiumin, "ya?" sahutnya ceria. Xiumin menunjuk kearah pintu, menunjukkan Minho yang tengah menatap Taemin dengan jengkel, menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri seakan berkata, 'kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Taem,'. Taemin cemberut, namun sempat menampakkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Xiumin sebelum berkata, "nanti kutemui lagi, _Hyung_! Paipai~"

Dan ketika Xiumin memandang punggung Taemin yang semakin menjauh, matanya tanpa sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan Minho. Pemuda itu mengerling nakal kearah Xiumin sebelum menyeringai dan menutup pintu latihan ruang EXO perlahan. Xiumin hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Hening.

"Apa-apaan—"

Sebelum Luhan sempat memprotes, Sehun menarik lengan Xiumin, membuat Xiumin menatap anak itu. Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kebawah, cemberut, "_Hyung_~ nanti temani Thehunnie beli _bubble tea_, ya?" rengeknya. Di sampingnya, Tao juga sudah bersiap dengan jurus _bbuing-bbuing_nya. Kris meringis pelan, jurus itu yang membuat kartu kreditnya 'mati'.

Tentu saja Xiumin tidak bisa menolak. Bukankah sudah Kris katakan bahwa _aegyo_ itu mengerikan?

**_twentae_**

Kris segera berlari melindungi Ace—yang telah dijahit rapih oleh _coordi_—ketika melihat Luhan menusuk-nusukan pulpennya secara sadis kepada kertas tidak berdosa yang kini dipenuhi lubang-lubang kecil. Chen pun tidak terlihat lebih baik, tangannya menekan _remote_ televisi dengan ganas, mengganti-ganti _channel_ secara acak. Dan untuk Lay… Kris tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu lakukan tapi mendengar dentingan alat masak saja sudah mampu membuat Kris tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Terlalu takut untuk bicara.

Ini semua karena Sehun dan Tao, kedua anak itu terus menempel dengan Xiumin, layaknya perangko dan surat. Kris menghela nafasnya, membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasurnya setelah meletakkan Ace di sebelahnya. Pikirannya melayang, mungkin lebih baik jika dirinya benar-benar menjadi pelukis. Semua bisa kau lukiskan, kemarahan, kesedihan, bahkan kebahagiaan. Tapi tentu saja, waktu tidak bisa diulang. Lagipula gambar Kris… uh, lebih baik tidak membicarakan hal itu.

"Kris?"

Kris menoleh, menemukan Xiumin tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Kris segera membetulkan posisinya menjadi terduduk, membiarkan Xiumin masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di ujung kasurnya. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, sampai akhirnya Xiumin bertanya, "kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakannya?"

Xiumin cemberut, "aku khawatir, oke?"

Kris menyeringai, "aww, kau mengkhawatirkanku, _Hyung_? Oh, aku merasa seperti mempunyai kekasih~" sesuai dugaan Kris, pipi pemuda di hadapannya memerah, dan mulai mendumel sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Terkadang seperti, 'bodoh!' atau 'si-siapa yang mau menjadi kekasihmu!'.

Begitu Xiumin berdiri, Kris menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat Xiumin terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Kris. Tentu saja Xiumin berontak, namun Kris berpura-pura tuli. Ia membaringkan tubuh Xiumin di sampingnya dan memeluknya layaknya guling. Dengan kaki panjang Kris yang melingkar di kakinya dan tangannya yang melingkari pinggang kecil itu, Kris kemudian membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Xiumin. Membiarkan aroma Xiumin memenuhi indera penciumannya.

"Kriiis!" Xiumin berusaha berontak, namun melemas begitu mendengar dengkuran pelan sang _leader_. Dengan helaan nafas putus asa, Xiumin mengelus perlahan surai pirang itu sebelum menyusul Kris ke alam mimpi.

**_twentae_**

Ckrek

Tao menatap puas hasil jepretannya, ia tentu tidak akan melewatkan momen Xiumin _Hyung_ dan Kris _Gege_ yang tengah memeluk satu sama lain layaknya koala. Sehun yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan berkilat, sedikit terhibur dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Kris _Gege_ yang jadi pemenangnya."

Sehun mendengus, "setidaknya rencana membuat 'para penggemar Xiumin _Hyung_' cemburu sudah kita lakukan. Dan terima kasih kepada anak buahku, Huang Zitao, rencana ini berjalan mulus, semulus kulit Kris _Hyung_ yang dirawat oleh produk kecantikan. Kita bahkan bisa membujuk Heechul, Taemin dan Minho _Sunbaenim _untuk berpartisipasi."

"Siapa yang kau sebut anak buah, cadel?" Tao menatap Sehun tajam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cadel, cengeng?"

"Hei, aku tidak cengeng."

"Uh-huh, lalu siapa yang menangis karena menonton drama?"

Tao mengumpat, menginjak kaki Sehun keras membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Sehun menatap tajam Tao yang tengah terbahak, dengan tangan yang meremas erat kameranya dan kedua sudut mata yang mengeluarkan cairan bening.

90% orang lengah pada saat tertawa. Tentu saja, Tao juga lengah. Karena itu, ketika kepalanya membentur dinding—yang membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan—Tao baru menyadari bahwa dirinya terjebak. Dengan kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di kedua sisi, menjaga agar Tao tidak bisa kabur. Tao mengutuk dalam hati karena wajah Sehun sangat dekat dan dirinya sempat berpikir betapa tampannya wajah Sehun. Tidak! Huang Zitao tidak akan pernah mengakui ketampanan Oh Sehun!

"Ehem,"

Baik Sehun maupun Tao menoleh, menemukan Luhan tengah berdecak pinggang dengan wajah jengkel. Tentu saja jengkel, bagaimana tidak? Kedua _maknae_ itu justru bermesraan ketika Luhan tidak bisa bermesraan dengan _Baozi_-nya. Sehun segera mengambil satu langkah mundur dan Tao segera berdiri tegak, keduanya dengan pipi yang memerah. Luhan melirik kearah kamera Tao yang masih menampakkan hasil jepretannya tadi.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Luhan.

Tao menunduk, menatap kameranya, "oh ini—"

Sebelum Tao sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan mengambil kamera Tao ketika melihat sosok familiar pada jepretan Tao, berharap bahwa sosok yang tengah dipeluk—atau memeluk seseorang itu bukan _Baozi_-nya karena jika iya, itu berarti _Baozi_-nya selingkuh! Apa Luhan tidak cukup baik di matanya?

Dan nafas Luhan tercekat. Ya, itu memang _Baozi_-nya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah mencengkram kamera Tao, seakan-akan hendak menghancurkan benda itu dengan tangan kosong. Perlahan, Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tao.

"Tao, kau mau lihat sirkus yang dimana badutnya sedang menyiksa seorang naga, tidak?"

**-To Be Continued/END?-**

**Aku sebenernya udah mikir kapan FF ini akan **_**end**_**? Dan mungkin diantara kalian ada yang berpikiran sama?**

**Kalau kalian pengen tahu, mungkin jawabannya 'terserah'. Yup, FF ini bisa berhenti di sini kalau kalian mau, sebenernya FF ini juga bisa berhenti di chap-chap sebelumnya, atau mungkin chap berikutnya adalah chap terakhir? Entahlah, jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba kalian cek FF ini udah ada tulisan **_**complete**_**, oke?**

**Kkkk~ nggak lah, aku mungkin bakal **_**update**_** satu chap baru deh, tulis kalau itu udah **_**end**_** ._.)b**

**Dan mungkin kalian mikir pas bagian Baekhyun ngasah **_**eyeliner**_** dan Kai yang mau meledak, "emangnya mereka berdua suka Xiumin?" jawabannya tidak! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuat EXO-M x Xiumin dengan EXO-K x Kyungsoo, jadi, tadaaaa~ (?)**

**Ohohoho, Kris **_**you lucky man**_**, akhirnya kau kubuat beruntung juga. Tapi awas, chap berikutnya sepertinya kamu tidak akan lolos dari kenistaanku, Krease ;33**

**Terima kasih yang udah baca~ ripiu? ***_**bbuing bbuing**_** biar dikasih kartu kreditnya Kris, eh Suho aja deh (?)***


	6. Duo Diva

**Title : Fanfiction –**** Duo Diva**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : ****Do Kyungsoo (D.O.), Byun Baekhyun, and other EXO members**

**Length : Sequel**

**_twentae_**

Burung-burung berkicau ketika matahari tampak di ufuk timur, bunga-bunga yang semula mengatupkan kelopaknya akibat suhu yang dingin, kini mulai beranjak melebarkan kelopaknya, menampakkan keindahannya kembali. Pagi yang cerah untuk hari yang baru.

Tapi tidak. Bukan kicauan lembut burung-burung yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, bukan pula sinar matahari yang masuk lewat sela-sela gordennya dengan malu-malu, bukan juga karena suhu dingin yang kini berubah menjadi hangat.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena teriakan manusia.

Teriakannya aneh, jika kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo bagaimana ciri-cirinya, maka Kyungsoo akan menyamakannya dengan lolongan ikan paus yang sekarat. Begitu menggema dan berat. Sesaat, Kyungsoo berpikir itu adalah teriakan Kris, namun sedikit terasa mustahil karena jarak antara _dorm_ EXO-K dan EXO-M tidak bisa dibilang pendek. Dan lagi, untuk apa Kris berteriak? Memangnya ia ingin menyaingi nada tinggi Chen, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, begitu? Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak main-main ketika ia berkata bahwa dirinya adalah _main vocal_ saat acara _Happy Camp_.

Pagi yang cerah untuk hari yang baru, tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo.

"Suara apa itu, _Hyung_?" suara gemersak selimut terdengar dari ranjang di samping Kyungsoo. Di ranjang itu terdapat seonggok daging yang biasa kita sebut manusia, berkulit gelap bernama Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo ketus. Pemuda bermata besar itu kemudian mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi. Kai terdiam, memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur cantiknya meski teriakan yang menyerupai lolongan ikan paus sekarat itu kini harus menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. _Lebih baik daripada berurusan dengan Kyungsoo _Hyung_ yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk_, pikir Kai.

Berurusan dengan Kyungsoo yang suasana hatinya sedang buruk sama saja berurusan dengan singa yang ganas. Kau punya dua jalan: pertama, tidak mendekatinya atau kedua, tidak mengganggunya.

Merasa ia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan acara tidur damainya, Kyungsoo berpikir untuk bangun dan melewati hari baru ini. Sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya, padahal Kyungsoo sudah berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian ini dengan tidur di ranjang empuknya—karena EXO jarang sekali mendapatkan waktu kosong—tapi sayangnya, ia harus terbangun karena ikan paus sialan itu—Kyungsoo akan menyebutnya 'ikan paus' untuk sementara waktu. Karena Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyelidiki siapa pemilik suara menyedihkan itu dan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Klek

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu, tangannya menggantung di udara, sepertinya ia hendak mengetuk pintu. Mengerjap sekali, Baekhyun berkata, "Oh, sudah bangun, rupanya. Aku baru saja hendak membangunkanmu. Selamat pagi, bagaimana tidurmu, Tuan Putri? Nyenyakkah? Aku baru saja berniat untuk menciummu agar kau terbangun."

Brak!

Kyungsoo menutup—tidak, membanting—pintu tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Yeah, s_elamat pagi_, Kyungsoo.

**_twentae_**

"Aku bersumpah untuk membunuh siapapun pemilik suara lolongan menyedihkan itu tadi." Kyungsoo berkata dan detik berikutnya, suara pisau yang mengetuk nampan terdengar sangat keras. _Member_ EXO-K yang lain hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang pada meja makan.

Trak!

"Mati."

Trak!

"Kau."

Trak!

"Ikan paus."

Trak!

"Sialan."

Trak trak trak!

Kai menelan _saliva_-nya dan menggumamkan kata bahwa ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat, Suho berkata betapa menyedihkannya dirinya sendiri yang akan mati dalam umur yang masih terbilang muda—tidak peduli _member_ EXO yang lain berkata bahwa ia adalah _ahjusshi_ yang tidak keren—dan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah menuliskan surat wasiat. Berbeda dengan mereka, Baekhyun tampak santai menghadapi amarah Kyungsoo.

"Do D.O., aku lapar~ apa masakannya sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menampakkan cemberut manis miliknya yang seharusnya dapat membunuh ratusan remaja perempuan. Namun kini, cemberut itu justru mendapatkan tatapan mata 'kau-mau-mati?' dari _member_ EXO-K lainnya.

Prang

Uh-huh, Byun Baekhyun memang sudah bosan hidup.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun," Kyungsoo bergumam, menunjuk Baekhyun dengan pisau di tangannya, "setelah membunuh ikan paus terkutuk itu, aku akan membunuhmu." Ia berkata dengan nada serius namun Baekhyun hanya menatapnya datar, seakan-akan Kyungsoo hanyalah serangga kecil yang tidak bisa melukai tubuh indah milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, "Do D.O.," panggilnya dengan nada lembut, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya pada ganggang pisau, berusaha untuk tidak menancapkan benda tajam itu ke jantung Baekhyun sekarang juga. "aku lapar."

Kyungsoo menaruh pisau itu ke atas meja, membuatnya menimbulkan bunyi 'klang' yang keras. Dengan satu tangan, Kyungsoo menarik kaus Baekhyun, menatapnya tajam. "Aku membencimu, Byun Baekhyun, sungguh." Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya, menahan amarah.

"Dan aku," Baekhyun menyeringai tipis sebelum mengecup kilat pipi Kyungsoo, "juga mencintaimu, Do D.O., sungguh."

Sungguh? Jawabannya adalah ya, Do Kyungsoo akan _sungguh-sungguh_ membunuh Byun Baekhyun.

**_twentae_**

"Aw! Sakit!"

Suho menghela nafasnya, mengabaikan pekikan Baekhyun tentang bagaimana ia menekan handuk basah itu dengan terlalu keras dan mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati karena ia tak ingin kulit indahnya terlukai. Suho sedikit salut dengan pemuda di hadapannya, meski dalam saat-saat seperti ini, Baekhyun masih bisa bersikap layaknya _diva _kelas kakap.

"Salah sendiri. Kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah yang sedang dalam _mood_ yang salah, Baekhyun-_ah_." Gumam Suho, sengaja menekankan handuk basah itu ke luka lebam Baekhyun membuat sang _diva_ kembali memekik. "Sudah kukatakan, sakit, _Hyung_!"

Suho mengacuhkannya, "Dan lagi, kau tahu Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main ketika ia berkata bahwa ia benar-benar akan memukulmu. Kita hadapi kenyataannya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat lemah dan mudah dihajar, namun kenyataannya ia tidak. Biar bagaimanapun juga, ia tetaplah laki-laki dan tentu saja semua orang tahu, bahkan bocah ingusan yang baru berumur tiga tahun pun tahu bahwa laki-laki jelas lebih kuat dari perempu—"

"—kurasa aku tahu kenapa _member_ lain memanggilmu _ahjusshi_ yang tidak keren, _Hyung_." Baekhyun mendengus, nada sarkastis terdengar jelas dari kalimatnya dan Suho kembali menekankan handuk basah pada luka lebam Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun berkata, Suho hendak kembali berceramah namun Baekhyun segera memotongnya. _Sebelum semua terlambat dan Suho_-hyung_ tidak akan berhenti berceramah selama satu jam lebih_, pikir Baekhyun. "menggoda Kyungsoo adalah salah satu caraku untuk melepas penat. Maksudku, kita terlalu banyak melakukan pekerjaan dan itu membuatku stres—yang tentu saja bisa berdampak pada kesehatanku—dan cara termudah untuk menghilangkannya adalah dengan menggoda si mata besar itu." Seringai licik tampak di bibir Baekhyun.

Tuhan, tolong berikan satu alasan pada Suho untuk terus tetap bertahan hidup di dunia karena kelihatannya, pemuda itu sudah merencanakan kematiannya.

"Kau benar-benar kekanakkan, Baekhyun." Suho melempar handuk basah itu ke wajah Baekhyun, "kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak mengerti, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau tengah membohongi dirimu sendiri, berkata bahwa ini adalah semacam perasaan antar saudara—meski hatimu tahu itu tidak. _Grow up_, Baekhyun, nyatakan perasaanmu layaknya laki-laki yang sebenarnya."

Suho tidak tahu, tapi hatinya mencelos ketika mengatakan hal itu. Seperti kata-katanya barusan ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan hal itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, mematung dengan handuk basah yang tergeletak di pangkuannya dan membasahi kaus bagian bawahnya mampu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot. Jantungnya berdetak, memompa darahnya lebih cepat membuat Baekhyun merasakan desiran-desiran aneh pada setiap tubuhnya, darah itu kemudian menjalar hingga ke pipinya, membuat kedua organ itu memerah. Kini semuanya terasa jelas, seperti ketika sebuah kaca berembun dan kau mengusapnya, membuatnya menampakkan pemandangan indah di luar sana.

Byun Baekhyun, salah satu _member _EXO, telah jatuh cinta.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang mesum." Komentar sebuah suara dan bukannya tenang, jantung Baekhyun justru berdetak semakin cepat ketika telinganya menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Ragu-ragu, Baekhyun menatapnya. Laki-laki di hadapannya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

Baekhyun tersenyum aneh, "Terima kasih. Akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian kembali mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar. "Aku masih menerima kata 'maaf' jika kau mengucapkannya saat ini." Ucapnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk hidup damai dengan Kyungsoo, bercanda layaknya teman dekat—meski Baekhyun menginginkan lebih dari itu—belum lagi puluhan _skinship_ yang dapat dilakukan sesama 'teman dekat', membayangkan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya terjun bebas.

"Aku…."

Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan Kyungsoo tetap menatapnya datar.

"… aku rasa kau harus setinggi Kris dan mempunyai suara seberat Chanyeol, juga kulit gelap milik Kai untuk mendengarku mengucapkan kata maaf untukmu, Do D.O."

Sunyi.

Jika ini film horor, maka Baekhyun dapat menebak bahwa dalam keadaan sunyi senyap seperti saat ini, sang hantu akan keluar dan menerkam si pemeran utama. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo terlihat seperti ingin menelan Baekhyun bulat-bulat. Oh, apa Baekhyun sudah katakan bahwa ia suka wajah _pissed_ Kyungsoo?

Brak!

"KEMARI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Suho hampir saja tersedak tehnya ketika teriakan Kyungsoo menggema ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_. Teriakan itu kemudian disusul dengan bunyi benda yang terjatuh, brak bruk brak. Lalu jika kau mendengarkan dengan saksama, kau bisa mendengar tawa jahat Baekhyun yang menggelegar, dan umpatan Kyungsoo yang datang dengan beruntun layaknya kereta api.

Mendengar pekikan Chanyeol tentang ruang keluarga _dorm_ EXO-K kini terlihat seperti Hiroshima dan Nagasaki ketika dibom oleh sekutu, Suho hanya bisa mengerang dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Karena Baekhyun adalah seorang _Peterpan_, mengatakan padanya untuk _grow up_ adalah kesalahan besar Suho.

"Hei, ada yang lihat di mana Sehun?" Kai bertanya pada udara kosong.

**_twentae_**

"Lihat kesini, _Gege_!"

"Berputar, berputarlah, Kris!"

Sorak sorai _member_ EXO-M—minus Xiumin, plus Sehun—terdengar begitu ramai. Ruang keluarga yang kini disulap menjadi sebuah panggung murahan dengan Kris yang mengenakan baju _ballerina_—ya, _ballerina_ yang berarti mencakup: rok _tutu _yang sangat feminim, sepatu balet yang juga berwarna_ pink_ dan menu utamanya, baju _you-can-see-everything_ yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh laki-laki Kris benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggelikan—dan terakhir, sosok Ace yang tengah diikat di sebuah kursi kayu, juga sebuah sapu tangan menutupi mulutnya—seperti ia dapat berteriak minta tolong saja.

_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan lolongan ikan paus tadi pagi?_

Ya, jawabannya adalah ya, ya dan ya. Pagi hari ketika Kris terbangun dengan sosok Xiumin di sampingnya namun tidak dengan Ace. Refleks, Kris langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Xiumin dan segera berdiri, mencari Ace layaknya orang kesetanan. Ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh _dorm_, mengabaikan pekikan Xiumin yang menyuruhnya untuk berjanji—bahkan bersumpah—untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan itu nanti dan jika tidak, Xiumin tidak segan-segan untuk mematahkan lehernya.

Lalu kemudian sang _barbie hulk_ datang. Xi Luhan, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman manisnya, dan tolong tambahkan efek lampu terang sebagai latar belakangnya karena Luhan terlihat seperti malaikat saat itu sampai—

—Kris sadar bahwa Ace berada dalam genggamannya.

Luhan dengan Ace tidak pernah akrab, bisa dibilang mereka ini semacam musuh bebuyutan dan sebagai boneka yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tentu Luhan akan muncul sebagai pemenang jika mereka mengadakan perang. Dan Kris tahu, Ace dalam genggaman Luhan tidak pernah berarti hal yang baik.

"Lihat, Kris. Ace di sini~ ucapkan hai pada _Appa_mu, Ace." Luhan mengangkat Ace, menggerak-gerakkan tangan boneka itu dan mengucapkan 'hai' sembari menirukan suara bayi. Kris bisa merasakan keringat dingin pada telapak tangannya ketika Luhan menyeringai. "kau tahu, aku melihatmu tidur dengan _Baozi_ pagi ini."

Sekarang semuanya seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang sudah selesai.

"Dan sepertinya, kau mengabaikan Ace sehingga ia _datang_ padaku dan mengajakku main." Luhan memasang wajah cemberut yang manis. Kris mengeluarkan semacam suara aingan anjing, tidak mungkin Ace datang pada Luhan. Pasti si _barbie hulk_ itu telah menculik Ace dan menodainya. Kris bergidik, tidak! Ace-nya sudah ternodai!

Detik berikutnya Kris sudah berdiri di atas meja. Lengkap dengan pakaian _ballerina_, juga wig _blonde_ yang menyentuh punggungnya. Di bawahnya, terdapat manusia-manusia yang tengah tertawa nista, sebagian bahkan menitikkan air mata dan sebagian lagi sudah mengeluarkan ponsel milik mereka masing-masing, hendak mengabadikan momen _indah _ini.

Luhan mengancam Kris akan memotong leher Ace jika Kris tidak segera melakukan putaran feminimnya, dan dengan sisa harga dirinya, Kris menuruti perintah pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu. Kris bisa melihat Xiumin tengah menatapnya iba sambil tersenyum meminta maaf, menggumamkan kata 'kau tetap terlihat cantik, Kris' yang entah membantu Kris atau justru semakin membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"Bisa aku tanya apa urusanmu di sini, Oh Sehun?" Kris bertanya dengan nada jengkel.

Sehun tersenyum aneh dari balik ponselnya, Kris bisa melihat bocah itu berdecak pinggang angkuh. "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan acara sirkus macam ini, _Hyung_." Jawabnya enteng dan Kris harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menerkam _maknae_ sial itu.

Tao tergelak, begitu pula Luhan, Lay dan Chen.

Dan Kris hanya tinggal menunggu Kyungsoo datang dan membunuhnya karena pemuda bermata besar itu sudah bersumpah, 'kan?

**-To Be Continued/END?-**

**Wowowow, aku bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan FF ini. Aku bisa ceritakan alasan-alasan kenapa aku nggak **_**update**_** FF buluks ini:**

**Seperti yang kukatakan di chap-chap sebelumnya, sekolah membenciku dan dia membuatku terkurung dalam tumpukkan tugas #hazek. *telen sekolah***

**Ulangan beroh. BANYAK BANGET. *nangis***

**Aku terjatuh (tapi masih bisa bangkit lagi, kok) dari tangga. Buat kalian, aku saranin untuk tidak mempercayai drama-drama romantis di mana ceweknya adalah seseorang yang ceroboh, polos dan manis yang jatuh dari tangga kemudian ada cogan (baca: cowok ganteng) dateng dan nangkep cewek itu bak putri solo. KARENA ITU TIDAK TERJADI PADAKU HEUNGG. DI MANA KAMU COGAN, DI MANAAAA? *efek kelamaan jomblo***

**Aku malas **_**log-in**_** #plak**

**Abaikan yang nomor tiga, itu aneh, tapi nyata, dan sakit. Banget. Dan soal jomblo itu, aku masih menjadi istri sah Lee Taemin kok (plis aku bukan Naeun meskipun wajah kami mirip)**

**Betewe 'Do D.O.' (baca: dodio) adalah panggilan ejekan Baekhyun (sama Chanyeol, kalo nggak salah) buat D.O. yang nonton Sukira tanggal 13-08-13 pasti tahu (oke, aku tahu aku telat banget nonton Sukira itu, biasa, **_**bussiness woman**_**)**

_**In twentae nain mai eig**_**, aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini kalau membaca komentar absurd kalian (aku nggak tahu wajah kalian sama absurdnya atau tidak, yang aku tahu wajahku dan Naeun hampir serupa). Dan aku tahu aku bawel banget sampe A/N ini menandingi paragraf-paragraf FF di atas. Intinya, terima kasih dan tetap dukung partai Golkar.**

**Titisan Ibu Megawati,**

**twentae**


	7. Lantern Festival

**Title : Fanfiction – Lantern Festival**

**Genre : pure Humor (failed, I guess)**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Luhan, other EXO members**

**Length : Sequel**

**Warning : Ada kata-kata yang sedikit mesum (namun di situlah humornya kalau menurutku haha abaikan)**

**Note : Ugh, padahal tadinya FF ini udah hampir selesai tapi tiba-tiba **_**file**_**-nya hilang dan gak bisa kebuka. Dan jangan tanya apa reaksiku karena aku mengumpat dan itu tidak baik untuk ditiru.**

**_twentae_**

"Bisa jelaskan padaku lagi mengapa kita mengenakan pakaian menggelikan ini?" Xiumin berkata, nada sarkastis menetes dari kalimatnya. Lay tersenyum lemah, seakan tengah meminta maaf pada Xiumin sedangkan Luhan, sang sumber masalah justru terlihat riang dan tidak menangkap nada sarkastis yang Xiumin gunakan.

Merasa kesal, Xiumin berdecak pinggang. Meniup poninya yang kini panjang akibat _wig_ wanita yang ia kenakan. _Wig_? Ya, Kim Minseok yang memiliki nama panggung Xiumin _memang_ mengenakan _wig_ wanita. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memoles wajahnya dengan riasan tipis dan mengenakan baju adat wanita cina. Meskipun _member _lain berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat cantik dengan _wig_ hitamnya yang ia ikat dua, menampakkan pipi bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Xiumin mengenakan pakaian wanita, jawabannya adalah Luhan. Pemuda dua puluh empat tahun—dalam umur Korea—itu 'mengajak' mereka untuk mengunjungi festival lentera yang diadakan tahun ini. Dan status mereka sebagai selebriti membuat mereka harus melakukan penyamaran demi menjaga keamanan. Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna tengah malas membantu Xiumin sehingga kini, dirinya harus mengorbankan harga dirinya dan mengenakan pakaian wanita karena ia kalah dalam permainan 'gunting, batu, kertas'. Tidak hanya Xiumin yang mendapat nasib buruk, Lay dan Luhan pun mempunyai nasib serupa.

"Kenapa cemberut seperti itu, sih? Ini festival, _Baozi_! Bersenang-senanglah!" Luhan mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Xiumin, terus tersenyum layaknya maskot Dunia Fantasi, apalagi _wig dark brown_ yang ia gunakan diikat dua layaknya kartun animasi _Pucca_, benar-benar membuatnya menyerupai maskot Dunia Fantasi.

Benar, festival memang diadakan untuk membawa senyuman ke wajah orang-orang, bukan sebuah cemberut. Namun hal itu menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika kau adalah seorang _laki-laki_ tulen yang datang ke festival mengenakan pakaian _wanita_. Jika ada hal aneh lain selain hal di atas, maka Xiumin akan mengatakan Luhan.

Luhan, lelaki itu terlihat tampak biasa-biasa saja, justru bisa dibilang terlalu senang. Seakan-akan… ia sudah _terbiasa_ dengan pakaian wanita. Xiumin bergidik sendiri membayangkan Luhan adalah psikopat mesum yang diam-diam mengkoleksi pakaian wanita. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa ia mengkoleksinya, mungkin saja ia berniat mengenakannya di masa depan dan mengganti jenis kelaminnya, atau mungkin… _mengenakannya pada seseorang pada saat berhubungan intim_.

_Woah, _Xiumin berpikir seiring memerahnya kedua pipinya, _aku harap para penggemarku tidak dapat membaca pikiranku karena, sial, aku tak ingin mereka menulis hal mengerikan bernama _fanfiction_ itu lagi!_

"—_zi_! _Baozi_! Halo?" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Xiumin, "apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh? Kita hampir sampai!" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan Xiumin mulai gelagapan.

Lay tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua _member_ tertua di EXO tersebut. Matanya menelusuri tiap sudut area festival, menatapi kerumunan manusia yang tengah bercanda tawa sembari melangkah masuk. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan: mayoritas dari pengunjung festival ini adalah pasangan. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri, entah mengapa firasatnya sedikit buruk. Ketika mereka hendak memasuki area, seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum aneh sembari menatap mereka, "Wah-wah, apa ini? Kencan ramai-ramai, ya? Ah, masa muda~"

Hening.

Mereka tak tahu harus tertawa atau justru menangis mendengar hal itu. Chen mengambil selangkah maju, menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang masih hinggap di bahu Xiumin, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Apa kami begitu terlihat seperti pasangan? Oh, ini sedikit memalukan, bukan begitu, Sayang?" Chen tersenyum manis—menjijikkan, dari sudut pandang Xiumin—ke arah Xiumin.

_Siapa yang kau sebut 'Sayang' breng_— "Ahaha, benar, itu memang terdengar sedikit memalukan. Maafkan kami yang terlalu mencolok, Bibi. Kami permisi dulu," pamit Xiumin, ia tersenyum lembut yang tampak sangat dipaksakan, namun sang Bibi terlihat tidak menyadarinya dan justru menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan kagum. Xiumin merasa harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tengah diinjak-injak, diremas, dirobek, di— terlalu banyak yang Xiumin rasakan dan itu terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Begitu sang Bibi menoleh ke belakang, Tao maju sembari menggenggam tangan Lay, Bibi itu tersenyum, "Aku menebak kalian juga pasangan?" tanyanya dan Tao mengangguk sembari tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau benar, Bibi. Maaf, aku dan kekasihku sedang terburu-buru, sampai jumpa lain waktu, Bibi." Tao segera menarik Lay yang terlihat masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ketika sang Bibi masih menatap pasangan Tao dan Lay, Luhan dan Kris saling bertatapan dengan sinis, membisikkan kata 'kenapa kau yang harus menjadi pasanganku?' dan 'sekarang atau seratus tahun lagi, aku tidak akan mau menjadi pasanganmu'. Namun ketika sang Bibi menoleh, Luhan dengan sigap mengamit lengan Kris dan senyum pasta gigi sudah terpasang pada bibir Kris—tolong abaikan giginya untuk saat ini.

"Kami permisi dulu, Bibi. Ayo Sayang, festivalnya akan segera dimulai!" Luhan cemberut, menarik lengan Kris manja dan Kris masih tersenyum lebar, membuat rahangnya sedikit sakit juga karena memaksakan senyuman selebar itu, "Iya-iya, sabar sebentar, Sayang."

Samar-samar, mereka dapat mendengar Bibi itu menggumamkan kata 'benar-benar pasangan yang serasi'. Kris merasa perutnya bergejolak aneh, seakan ada sesuatu yang harus ia keluarkan sejak tadi dan Luhan sudah memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi wajah mual.

_Eww!_ Jerit mereka dalam hati.

**_twentae_**

Huruf-huruf abstrak cina membuat denyutan di kepala Xiumin bertambah. Xiumin mencoba membacanya, namun sia-sia, tak satupun kata yang ia mengerti. _Kenapa harus Chen yang mengaku menjadi kekasihku? Kenapa tidak Kris atau Tao? Setidaknya mereka bisa mengerti huruf-huruf abstrak ini._

"Kita tersesat, bukan begitu, _Sayang_?"

Chen menggigit bibirnya begitu mendengar nada sarkastis dari bibir Xiumin. "Uh… sepertinya iya," jawabnya ragu-ragu. Xiumin menghela napasnya, baterai ponselnya mati dan Chen meninggalkan miliknya di _dorm_. Mengingat mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dengan lancar tanpa _translator_ mereka di sisi, membuat peluang bertanya arah jalan kepada seseorang menjadi mustahil dalam hitungan detik.

Setelah mengetuk-etukkan jarinya pada pahanya yang dibalut baju adat wanita cina sekitar tiga atau empat kali, Xiumin berdiri, menghela napasnya sembari memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi," ia bergumam.

"Maaf,"

Kaki Xiumin berhenti melangkah, alisnya bertaut sempurna seiring kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_." Chen menunduk, menggaruk kepalanya yang Xiumin tahu pasti tidak gatal. Pipinya memerah karena permintaan maaf yang canggung, bukannya romantis seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Bisa meminta maaf juga, kau?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku ini apa?" Gerutu Chen. Xiumin tertawa pelan, melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat Chen, ia menangkup kedua pipi tirus pemuda itu sembari menepuk-nepuknya perlahan, "Aku tahu, kok. Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, aku juga seharusnya sudah menguasai bahasa cina karena… yah, kita tidak akan tinggal sebentar di sini." Xiumin memutar bola matanya, seakan menambahkan 'lagipula ini juga kesalahan orang cina, siapa suruh membuat huruf yang seperti ditulis dengan kaki ayam'.

Kali ini giliran Chen yang tertawa pelan, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Xiumin yang masih menangkup wajahnya, dan menautkan jemari mereka. Xiumin tersenyum kecil, "Kita ke arah sana saja, ya?" ia menunjuk tempat pedagang makanan dan mainan berada. Chen tersenyum maklum ketika mata Xiumin berbinar senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_,"

"Hm?" Xiumin menjawab, setengah mendengarkan. Matanya terfokus pada kumpulan bocah-bocah kecil yang tengah menjilat es krim mereka sembari tertawa lepas, senyum tulus tersinggung di bibir Xiumin.

"Yang kau pakai itu… dada palsu ya, _Hyung_?" mata Xiumin membulat secara otomatis. Chen mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin, "seharusnya kau _sedikit_ membesarkannya, _Hyung_. Dengan begitu, kau pasti akan tampak lebih menarik."

Tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi Chen.

**_twentae_**

Masih belum ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Lay sibuk memikirkan nasib _member _lain sedangkan Tao tengah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk keluar dari festival ini tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Lay.

_Aku tidak suka festival?_

Seperti Lay akan mempercayai hal itu, Tao yang menyeret mereka untuk ikut festival imlek tahun ini.

_Barongsainya menyeramkan?_

Oh, ayolah Tao, memangnya kau ini apa? Orang Amerika? Seperti tidak pernah melihat Barongsai saja.

… _aku ada kencan?_

Jangankan lepas dari Lay, yang ada, Tao justru ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Belum lagi jika berita ini sampai ke telinga Kris, sang _duizhang_, bisa-bisa Tao menjelma menjadi tersangka pencurian yang hendak diinterogasi.

"Hei, Tao," Akhirnya Lay bersuara, Tao menoleh takut-takut, seakan-akan ia baru saja tertangkap basah hendak melakukan hal mesum. "A-Ada apa, _Gege_?" tanyanya.

Lay berdecak pinggang, "Menurutmu jika aku adalah Luhan… tempat mana yang akan aku tuju?" Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar, bayangan _Gege_-nya yang satu itu memenuhi pikirannya. Mengingat Luhan…

"Kurasa ia akan mencari Xiumin-_hyung _terlebih dahulu. Kenapa?"

Lay mengerang kecewa, "Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu?" gerutu Lay dan Tao mulai bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Lay berpikir? "kalau aku adalah Xiumin… tempat mana yang akan aku tuju?"

"Uh… tempat yang mempunyai banyak makanan?"

Senyum sumringah tampak di wajah Lay, _maknae_ EXO-M memang jenius! Sekarang, tempat yang harus ia tuju adalah—

"Ah, tapi bukannya Xiumin-_hyung_ sedang diet?"

—lupakan. Lay akan mati di sini. Dengan kostum wanita. Sepertinya artikel '_Lay EXO-M, Tewas Dengan Kostum Wanita!_' terdengar sangat keren. Lay mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menyalurkan emosinya karena ia tidak dapat mengacak rambutnya (yang dapat menghancurkan penyamarannya) dan juga mengusap wajahnya (jika riasannya luntur, bukankah ia akan tampak mengerikan?), helaan napas pasrah meluncur dari bibirnya. Tao menepuk pundaknya prihatin, "Kita akan menemukan mereka, _Hyung_, tenang saja."

Lay mengangguk tanpa semangat, menunduk sembari menyembunyikan cemberutnya dari Tao. Ia mulai menghitung langkahnya dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar bisikan yang tidak asing.

"Hei, kau lihat pemuda itu? Bukankah itu Tao EXO-M?"

Suara lainnya balas berbisik, "Yang mana? Oh, yang itu. Iya sih, wajahnya memang sedikit menyerupai Tao EXO,"

"Dan gadis di sebelahnya! Tidakkah wajahnya mirip dengan Lay-_gege_?"

Cengkraman tangan Lay pada pergelangan Tao mengerat, membuat yang dicengkram balas menatapnya bingung. Lay menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan mentalnya namun gagal total, "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga, dan kita akan kabur… oke?"

"Memangnya ada ap—"

"Satu,"

"Tunggu seben—"

"Dua,"

"_Gege_! Aku tidak menger—"

"Tiga!"

Dan pekikan gadis-gadis menjadi pertanda dimulainya lomba lari _marathon _mereka.

**_twentae_**

"Jangan mendekat! Aku alergi terhadapmu!" Luhan menjerit begitu Kris mengambil satu langkah maju mendekatinya. Kris mendengus pada tingkah berlebihan Luhan, "Berisik. Aku terdorong orang, tahu." Gerutunya dan Luhan menatapnya curiga sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk—tidak begitu—mempercayainya.

Mata bulat Luhan menyapu seluruh area festival, berusaha menemukan sosok 'wanita' yang ia cari namun nihil. Ia tidak kunjung menemukan punggung Xiumin yang sangat ia hapal. Luhan mendengus, bergumam bahwa dirinya hidup dikelilingi oleh para idiot dalam bahasa mandarin. Kalau saja Chen tidak mengaku menjadi kekasih Xiumin, pasti saat ini Luhan dan Xiumin akan tertawa bersama, dengan tangan bertaut dan ditambah efek-efek bersinar layaknya film-film romantis lainnya.

Di sisi lain, Kris menatap bosan ke setiap sudut area festival yang kini mulai gemerlap karena rembulan sudah bersinar. Entah apa yang membuatnya menyetujui ide Luhan untuk pergi ke tempat ini, ia _leader_nya, demi Tuhan! Kenapa ia harus takut pada Luhan, yang merupakan anggota biasa yang mempunyai wajah cantik? Pikirannya melayang pada Ace, bagaimana _alpaca _ mungil itu berbalut selimut di tengah derasnya hujan dan isakan pelan mulai meluncur dari mulutnya—terkadang imajinasi Kris benar-benar liar—Kris meringis pelan membayangkan nasib 'anak'nya yang menyedihkan.

Plak!

Pandangan Kris beralih pada bunyi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Irisnya menemukan dua pasangan tengah berargumen dengan sang gadis yang melancarkan tamparan mautnya pada pipi kekasihnya. Kris mengelus pipinya sendiri, seakan merasakan kesakitan yang pemuda itu rasakan. _Pasti sakit, dan akan meninggalkan bekas,_ pikirnya.

Ia baru saja hendak kembali berjalan sebelum otaknya menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

_Tunggu, wajahnya terlihat seperti_—

"Xiu—!"

"ASTAGA LIHAT BARONGSAI ITU KRIS! AYO KITA KE SANA!" Luhan mengamit lengan Kris dan menyeretnya menuju tempat Barongsai itu berada.

_Tidak, tidak! Luhan itu Xiumin_ _dan Chen!_

Kris menatap pasrah ke arah punggung Xiumin dan Chen yang kini berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Kris yang kini diseret oleh Luhan….

… dan semua ini karena Barongsai. _Sial_.

**_twentae_**

"_Hyung_! Xiumin-_hyung_, tunggu sebentar!"

Langkah kaki Xiumin terdengar sangat keras akibat sepatu hak yang ia gunakan, kakinya menghentak-hentak bumi penuh amarah. Mendadak, ia menjadi tuli akan semua suara, bahkan jeritan Chen yang memintanya untuk segera berhenti dan mendengarkan apapun yang hendak anak itu katakan.

"HA! RASAKAN ITU! SIAPA SURUH MEMANGGILKU PAYAH, PAYAH!"

Xiumin berhenti ketika mendengar suara familiar yang segera disusul bunyi 'splash!'.

"NIH! BUKTI TANDA CINTAKU PADAMU, SAYANG!"

Splash!

"TIDAK BUTUH! AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU, SAYANG!"

Splash!

"AKU YANG LEBIH MENCINTAIMU!"

Splash!

"AKU!"

Splash!

"AKUUU!"

Xiumin bisa mendengar suara napas Chen yang tersenggal-senggal di sampingnya. Ia menghela napasnya frustasi melihat adegan di hadapannya, Luhan dan Kris saling menembaki satu sama lain dengan pistol air dari _stan_ game. Xiumin bisa melihat Paman pemilik _stan_ itu sudah berusaha menenangkan mereka, terbukti dari wajah paniknya saat ini.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR!"

Napas Chen menajam, ia menyikut rusuk Xiumin yang segera menoleh ke belakang. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok Lay yang bertelanjang kaki dan tengah mengangkat roknya sehingga menampakkan betis mulusnya dan sebagian pahanya—oke, itu bukan masalahnya saat ini—sembari menyeret Tao yang terlihat kewalahan. Di belakang mereka terdapat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang tengah meneriakkan nama mereka.

"XIUMIN-_HYUNG_! CHEN! LARI!"

Seperti terkena sihir, baik Xiumin maupun Chen mulai berlari layaknya orang kesetanan. Luhan dan Kris yang mendengar nama familiar itu segera menoleh dan ekspresi mereka berubah pucat. "KRIS! LARI KRIS, LA—!" Kris menarik tangan Luhan karena refleks, menyeretnya ke arah _member_ EXO-M lainnya.

"Sial!" Xiumin mengumpat, melemparkan sepatu haknya yang terasa begitu menganggu aktivitas menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sepatu itu tanpa sengaja mengenai kepala seorang bapak-bapak botak yang segera membalasnya dengan teriakan marah, sialnya, pria tua itu sepertinya bukan orang biasa, terbukti ketika ia segera memerintahkan puluhan laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam yang kini mengejar mereka tepat di belakang gerombolan gadis-gadis tadi.

Chen yang sedari tadi berlari sembari mengamati lantai aspal segera mendongak, matanya membelalak begitu melihat kelompok pemuda dengan kostum Barongsai berada tepat di hadapan mereka—

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Brak!

—dan artikel '_Aksi_ _Tabrakkan Maut EXO-M dan Barongsai_' pun diterbitkan.

**_twentae_**

"Hei Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Sudah lihat koran pagi ini, belum?"

"Belum. Tao menyuruhku untuk tidak membacanya sih, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menuruti kemauannya, kenapa?"

"… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Oh hei, ngomong-ngomong, EXO-M akan tinggal sementara di Korea."

"Sampai kapan?"

Suho terdiam sebentar, "Sampai semuanya mereda. Aku tahu kau senang, maksudku, pacarmu akan tinggal di sini, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tidak begitu peduli dan Suho tertawa kecil, menganggap Sehun hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, ia menepuk kepala Sehun pelan dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya sebelum melangkah pergi. Pandangan Sehun beralih pada kertas koran yang baru saja Suho tinggalkan, tanpa merasa ragu, Sehun mengambilnya—

—dan Huang Zitao akan terus mendengar tawa Sehun selama ia tinggal di Korea.

**-To Be Continued/END?-**

**Dari Hati ke Hati Bersama twentae :**

**Karena **_**Author's Note**_** sudah terlalu **_**mainstream**_**, mari kita coba kolom DHHBt ini (panjang amat) **_**chapter**_** kali ini aku **_**full**_** ngada-ngada ya, kalian mau cari sampe Kris jadi bantet pun gak akan ada artikel kayak di atas-_-**

**Udah ya? END di sini enak kali yak? #plak. Nggak deng, Kyungsoo-nya masih menggantung gitu kayak jemuran, lagian digantungin itu nggak enak loh (ETJIE TJURHAT). Maafkan kalau ada **_**typo**_**, aku ngetiknya sempet hilang **_**feel**_**nya gara-gara ini fic sempet-sempetnya aja ilang gitu, kayak doi… (ETJIEH TJURHAT **_**PART**_** 2)**

**KAGAK ELAH BERCANDA! TJIYUS AKU GAK (belum) PERNAH DIGANTUNGIN LOH YA ;;w;;**

**Betewe maap garing. Renyah renyes kriuk-kriuk gitu (kan jadi laper). Ngomong-ngomong aku pengen nanya, di sini ada yang punya phobia nggak? Kalau aku… phobia darah sama ikan hiu. Yup, ikan hiu, kalian gak salah baca ;;w;;)bbb**

**Udah ah, pegel nih punggung. Berasa nenek-nenek -_,-**

**Salam super!**

**Musuhnya Hiu,**

**twentae**


End file.
